Two Sides Of A Coin
by Odemi
Summary: Ise has defeated Fallen Angels, Vampires and even Gods. But he's now going to face one of his hardest tasks. The humans in Kuoh Academy, lets face it, all think Ise's just a good for nothing perv. What would happen if the 'Wild Beast Hyoudou's' relationship with the schools former Occult Research Club President is found out. IsseixRias IsseixHarem. Set after volume 16. Strong Ise
1. Chapter 1

** Issei's Pov**

* * *

As I sighed for what was surely the fifteened time this class, I received stares of curiosity from Matsuda and Motohama, stares of sympathy from Asia, Xenovia and Irina. A bitter smile from Prince Charming, and a death glare from Saji. I was almost about to pray to god to make the teacher ramble on and forget to do role-call. But I remembered that he was dead. Pfft. Even with Gods influence. That elephant of a teacher would still do the role-call

The bastard never forgets

There was a pretty damn good reason as to why I really didn't want teacher to call out the role. Every time I think about it it makes me scream and shout with happiness. Ever since I had heard the news, I've always been on the brink of crying with happiness. When the mere thought of it even slightly pops into my head, I become the happiest I've ever been in my life. Becoming the Harem King was knocked of the top of my to-do list and is currently a close second. So why am I dreading role-call.

Because of the two perverts beside me.

They weren't actually beside me. They were infront and behind me. That seat beside me was owned my best buddy Kiba Yuuto.

Ever since we graduated into 3rd year. The teachers decided to rank the classes according to our test scores last year. Using the brain power giving to us by being devils. Me, Kiba, Xenovia, Asia, Irina, and Saji had made it into the top classes. Apparently, Matsuda didn't just go to Motohama's place to watch porn and he actually did some studying. Kiryuu also made it into the class. I new I was a pervert, but that girl, Jeez.

As I sighed for the 16th time, Kiba took advantage of the teacher scribbling something down on the blackboard and having his back turned, to lean in and whisper something to me.

"Don't worry Ise. If anyone trys to hurt you, I'll do my best to help".

Oh Kiba, You truly are a beautiful man. But that will just earn you a beating aswell. Since we can't use our devil powers, we will have nothing to defend ourselves with against the massive hoard of angry fans.

Kiba, as if he had read my mind, gave me an encouraging smile

"I know we can't use our powers. But I can't bare to see a comrade suffer all on their own".

The teacher had finished writing down what ever he had written down and turned back to the classroom. I mouthed a thank you to Kiba. I wanted to hug him while sobbing like a traumatized person, but there is a time and a place for everything. I'll just do it in our hospital room

I truly was happy with the recent news, but the reaction I was going to get from all the other 3rd years and the 2nd years. The reaction I was going to get from my perverted chums, it almost ruined the happiness i felt.

Almost.

Kiba watched on as I put on the biggest smile I could. You could feel the doubt and the nervousness wash away. Kiba smiled and turned back to the teacher who had just picked up a piece of paper and a pen and began to...

Oh. Shit.

The smile completely vanished from my face as the teacher began to call out names of everybody in the class. Kiba gave me a worried look. Saji gave a look of satisfaction as if I deserved this. Xenovia and Irina started praying while Asia started warming up her hands. Something she would usually do when she was about to heal someone. I gulped. Kiba took me by the hands and started encouraging me to inhale and exhale. It was a pretty pathetic scene.

Perhaps I'm over reacting. I don't think everybody will take it that bad. I gave Kiba my best confident look and pulled his hands off of mine. He still looked worried as I took one last deep breath, and prepared to face what followed

"Gifu, Sakura".

"Present".

I coward as soon as I realized my name was coming up next. My head hit the desk and I moaned pathetically. Most of the class turned to me and put on confused faces.

The teacher was to busy adjusting his glasses as he looked at the paper, clearly confused. After a few more seconds, he lifted his head up from the paper and looked around before finally sealing my fate.

"Issei Gremory?"

With a sigh a stood up and answered

"Present".

* * *

** FlashBack 2 weeks ago**

** Rias Pov**

'C'mon now, I'm Rias frickin' Gremory, I've been in way worse situations than this. I've fought countless foes, some of them being gods, and I've still lived to tell the tale. I can do this. It will be no problem.'

"Hey Rias. So, what is it you wanted to tell me?".

I turned to look at the doorway. Standing there was my adorable boyfriend Ise Hyoudou. Although two of those things were about to change which was the reason I was pacing up and down the clubroom trying to give myself confidence for what I was about to tell him. I was just staring at him wide eyed, jaws slightly ajar.s

Eventually Ise spoke up again.

"Umm Rias? Are you alright?"

I didn't want to just stand there looking like an idiot. I had to say something. So I did.

I wish I didn't

"Just happy to see your toned body you sexy beast". I put on the voice that I heard in one of Ise's porn vids before I got rid of them as I said this.

I don't think in the whole of me knowing Ise, had he looked at me so weirdly. Its usually him doing the stupidly humurous things that I find adorable. But the tables had turned and this time, it was I who was doing the humiliating thing. By the look on Ise's face. I don't think he found it adorable.

"Umm, Thanks?"

He closed the door and walked in. I began massaging my temples, cursing myself for saying something so stupid. Ise walked over to me and I looked up into his eyes. (Issei's 6'2, Rias is 5'9). I saw the genuine concern he had just by looking in them and that just made me feel worse.

The past few weeks I had been avoiding Ise. Grayfia told me that the preperations were complete and I was going to have to tell Ise about our engagement. I knew Ise loved me but I was still scared to tell him. I mean, He didn't even know about it! Let alone agree with it. Besides, this is Issei were talking about here. His ultimate dream is to have a Harem.

I had been using college work to avoid him. I would pretend to be studying with Akeno or doing homework. Truth is, the homework was simple and I would study for about 10 minutes and still ace every test. Ise has done so much for me. All I have done is take away his freedom and lie to him. I said to him with tears forming in my eyes.

"Ise. I'm so sorry".

I hugged him tight. Usually I would hear him squeal something along the lines of 'Glorious Oppai' and blood would come down from his nose and onto my head. But he hugged me back and said.

" do you mean?"

Staining his shirt with my tears, I continued.

"I haven't been honest with you at all and I'm so so sorry"

"Whatever it is I'm sure we can work it out".

I dried my tears on his shirt and prepared to tell him the truth

"Ise".

"Yes Rias?"

"My Dad and My Mom have already planned the date, The venue. They've prepared the guest list and its been confirmed. We're getting married"

After I told him this, There was silence. Multiple scenario's began playing in my head. After a few more moments of silence I continued. Tears coming out again

"I'm truly sorry for not telling you this earlier. I was just soo-.

I was cut of as Ise broke the hug and looked down at me. I looked up at him. But before I could study his features. His face came closer to mine and our lips connected. I was so shocked. Partly because of the circumstances, and partly because this was the first time that Ise kissed me. Usually I was the one that kissed him.

He broke the kiss and looked lovingly into my eyes.

"Were getting married? T..Thats amazing".

Voice full of cheer. Ise Picked me up and swung me around. Tears of Joy then replaced my tears of sadness as I began to giggle at his adorableness

He put me gently put me down and gave me another kiss. I had genuinly never seen him this happy before.

"Are you not mad"

I asked him. I didn't want this moment to end. But my curiosity got the best of me.

"Mad about what?"

"Mad about me keeping this from you for about a year now"

Ise gripped my had in his and his and said.

"I'm getting married to the woman who has resurected me from the dead. The woman who has saved me countless times. The woman who stayed by my side despite my incompetence. Most importantly, the woman I love. I have absoloutely no reason to be mad".

As soon as he finished, all my doubts and worries were gone as I hugged Ise one more time. Again, staining his shirt with my tears.

FlashBack End

* * *

** Normal Pov. **

Rias and Akeno had gotten a half day in college and Rias decided to pick up her peerage and walk with them to her house. They had both been back to Kuoh Academy a few times to visit there fellow devils. They would usually be swamped by all the 2nd and 3rd years happy to see the 'Two Great Onee-sama's' back at Kuoh Academy. Today was no different as they were again crowded by their former fellow students. After they had signed a few shirts and declined all the males marriage requests. The two Gorgeous senpai's made their way upstairs towards Issei's classrom. Rias was yearning to see her adorable fiance and Akeno was desperate to see the only man who coud make her affair level go so high. They heard shouting coming from behind them. Both of them recognized the voice and turned their heads around. Turning the corner was a battered and bruised Issei running towards them screaming. He eventually spotted them and his face lit up with pure relief. He ran down the hall towards them. The three teen devils soon heard more shouting. It sounded like an angry mob. Turning the same corner was everybody from Ise's clas that was human. Leading the Mob was a very angry Matsuda and Motohama with tears gushing from their eyes.

"Kill Hyoudou".

The Mob chanted as they rushed towards Issei. Ise reached Rias and Akeno. He went behind Rias and hugged her hips, slightly wimpering. The mob then made it to them aswell. Some of Rias' fans stepped forward.

"Rias-senpai. Please tell us your parents adopted Beast Hyoudou".

"Even better. Say that he payed you loads of money just so he could call himself Gremory"

They began begging Rias to tell them what they thought was happening wasn't happening.

Then Matsuda and Motohama stepped forward.

"Rias-Senpai. Say it ain't so"

"He must have blackmailed you. Don't worry Rias-Senpai. We'll stop him".

They began preparing their fist and advancing towards Issei.

"STOP!"

Rias Roared at the top of her lungs. The advancing mob stopped in their tracks. Left speechless by the anger in her voice. Rias glared at the mob before turning to Issei and saying in a soft voice.

"Why are they all attacking you? Is it because your name changed to Gremory?"

Issei could only nod at his fiance.

"Aww, poor Ise".

Rias lifted him up to his feet. She then grabbed him by his cheeks and gave him a peck on the lips and gently lowered his head onto her breasts.

The whole mob was left speechless by the beautiful readheads actions. What she said next stunned them even more as she turned to the crowd.

"I will not let you lay a finger on my adorable fiance".

* * *

I quite enjoyed writing this chapter. If you enjoyed reading it, leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ise Pov**

"I heard were going to have a new History teacher".

"Really? I hope its a girl".

"Me too. There are way to many male teachers for my liking"

With my enhanced hearing giving to me by my fiance-

Ohh.. I love saying that

With my enhanced hearing giving to me by my fiance, I couldn't help but overhear the conversation of two of my classmates.

With my enhanced senses, I could feel all there cold glares. Especially Motohama. Mainly because he was infront of me and I was staring right at him. Apparently we were getting a new teacher. Whoever it was is sure taking there sweet time. Its not like I would care who walked through that door. I was more pre-occupied with the pervert staring at me.

"Do you mind?"

"Do I mind that you went behind our backs and got with the hottest chick in the school without telling us? Yes I do"

To his reply, I had the urge to angrily shout back 'Hey, thats my wife you're talking about'. But that would have just dug a deeper hole. So I answered him back. Anger evident in my voice.

"If I had told you I was going out with her earlier. You would still be pissed off".

"You betrayed us Ise. We all promised to get girlfriends together".

Matsuda then joins the conversation from behind me. I groan loudly and turn to him.

"If you guys were in my position. Which you never ever ever will be. You would have done the same thing. Plus, Have you seen yourselves. Technology is going to have to come far if you guys could have a chance of getting a girlfriend.

"Take that back".

A very emotional Motohama shouts at me.

"Yeah ok. I'll take it back. Even the robots would reject you".

"I thought we were best friends".

Matsuda starts crying into his jumper.

"So is that why you forgot my birthday?".

"I told you already. We were busy watching porn. I don't know why you're whining though. We sent you a present".

"It was Porn".

"That all we have! Besides, don't you like porn?"

"Yeah I bet Rias didn't give you anything good for your birthday".

"Rias didn't give anything to Ise. Rather she took something away from him".

All of a sudden, Kiba, who had been listening intently, decided to butt in and make my life worse.

"Kiba, You bastard. That was supposed to be a secret".

I gave him the best betrayed look I could do. Kiba just chuckles and waves it off

"Sorry Ise. Thats just payback for all the rumours about us being gay together".

"But I didn't spread them. These perverts did".

"Yes and know they know that you're not a virgin and they still are".

Before I could respond. Matsuda grabbed me by the throat and pulled me towards him. His tears started to drop on my neck.

"You mean to tell me that you had sex with RIAS GREMORY!"

The whole class stared at me. Hatred filled the males eyes. Shock filled the females.

"Hyoudou lost his virginity to Rias-Senpai?"

"Rias-Senpai NOO! If only we'd known. We would have murdered Hyoudou"

"I refuse to believe Rias-Senpai was awake during this. I absoloutely refuse to believe it".

They begin shouting out ways I could have tricked Rias into sleeping with me. Saji then stood up. Pointing his fingers at me, he declared.

"He hired a hitman to take the Gremory family hostage. Then he forced Rias to have sex with him".

Saji. Why are you saying these things. You know full well what happened.

"Pervert Issei".

"I knew he did that".

"If Saji said that it must be true".

The whole class stand up from their seats and advance towards while I'm still being held by Matsuda.

"I'm Going to die! Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, Asia Help Me!"

Kiba looked towards the angry crowd and then to the whimpering me.

"Sorry Ise".

The Bastard walks of into the corner of the room were all the devils are. I saw Asia and Irina heavily scolding Saji.

"Please somebody save me!"

* * *

**Rias POV**

I had been in the class for about a minute now and nobody had noticed me. Poor Ise. I knew I was popular but I didn't think it was to this extent. Maybe changing his name in the school role was a bad idea. Well, its to late to do anything about it now. Besides. Ise Hyoudou Gremory had a nice ring to it. I giggled to myself. Although it was drowned out by the chants for Ise's blood. I should probably help him.

Is it wrong of me to enjoy this a little. Course not. I'm a Devil.

"Please somebody save me!"

I decided enough was enough. I put on my thinking glasses. I felt like they helped me think better.

Plus, Ise said they looked cute on me.

After mentally squealing, I put my thoughts aside changed my facial expression to and angry one and slammed my fist hard on the desk.

"Whoever isn't at their seat in the next five seconds is getting a 3 hour detention under supervision from the principal".

I roared out. All the students didn't even bother to look at who shouted at them. They all just left Ise and returned to their seats. The look on everyone's face when they looked up was priceless. Everybody just stared wide-eyed and jaws dropped at me

After moments of silence most of the girls jumped up from their seats and rushed towards me.

"Don't worry Rias-Senpai. Were here to keep you away from that pervert".

"Were here for you. We'll help you through this".

They all started hugging me and muttering weird things. I saw Ise gritting his teeth and clenching his fist staring at Saji. He held up his thumb to his neck and sliced across. Then he pointed at Saji. I could just hear over the girls muttering, Saji's audible gulp.

"What the hell are you girls talking about".

I shoved them off of me and stepped back.

"Don't worry Rias. We heard about what Ise did to you. We are here to protect you".

"Yeah. We heard you lost you're purity to Ise after he hired a hitman to kidnap you're family and forced you to sleep with him".

I just stared blankly at them. The thought of Ise.. Doing that.

I started laughing. Quite alot. Everybody started looking at me as if I had gone mad. I managed to calm myself and I said in between laughs

"Ise would never do anything like that. Stop being so hard on him.

"Thank you!".

Ise shouts to me. He then furrows his eyebrows.

"Rias, Its not that I don't like you're company but. Why are you here?

I smirked at my fiances question

* * *

"As most of you may know. My name is Rias Gremory".

I wrote my name on the board. I ignored the starry eyed gazes of the girls and the drooling faces from the guys and continued.

"I will be teaching you Japanese History and Culture. I hope we can get along. Any questions?

Everybodys hand shot up. But Kiba's was quicker so I decided to pick him.

"Yes, what is it Yuuto".

"You're an Idiot".

"I second that".

"Not you're smartest decision Rias"

"Sorry but I'm going to have to agree with everyone else".

Kiba, Ise, Xenovia and Asia all agree on the samething.

"We'll deal with this later. I'm talking about questions about this class".

Again, everybodys hand shot up

"No questions? Good". I could easilly tell that none of the questions were about school so I decided to ignore them. There wasn't much time left for class so I decided to do the thing I was most looking forward to after taking the job.

I took the role.

"Argento, Asia".

"Present".

I watched my cute kohai stand up with a little hesitation and answer. I continued down the list. I could hear the sound of Ise's head hitting the desk and an audible groan. I just giggled and continued until I reached...

"Gremory Hyoudou, Issei".

I barely stopped myself from squealing as Ise lifted his head up. He was blushing madly.

"Present".

I was barely able to surpress my laughter. Neither was Kiba, Xenovia, Irina and Saji. Asia turned her head to face the wall. I think she was smiling too.

All the males were now giving Ise an even more intense death glare. They were fuming with jealousy and started shouting out death threars to him. I just massaged my temples and sighed. The whole class turned to me. I walked over slowly to were Ise was sitting, then I turned to the class.

"I told you this before and I'll tell you this again. Nobody touches my adorable fiance".

The whole class gasped at my words. It seemed they really had trouble with me getting married to Ise. I never knew they hated him this much.

I know the girls hated him because he was a pervert. But over the last year, his perversion mellowed down. He didn't peek into the girls changing rooms anymore. Nor did he watch porn every other day.

I guess the girls didn't notice his absence every time the two other perverts were caught peeking.

The guys, I could tell, were just jealous of all the female attention that Ise was getting. Ever since he joined the ORC. My peerage had expanded and he found in himself in the center of alot of female attention. Not that he had acknowledged it yet.

I heard about why Ise couldn't call me by my real name and I felt really bad. I never knew Raynare had that effect on him.

I'm happy I killed the bitch.

Anybody who hurts my Ise in any sort of way, shall expect no mercy from me. Speaking of which.

"Furthermore, If I see anybody lay a hand on my adorable fiance, they'll be expelled immediately".

This sent the humans into shock. Maybe it will finally get through to these idiots that I love Ise and there is nothing they can do about it. To make myself more clear. I grabbed the stunned Ise by his head and moved his head towards my chest. Hugging him. I glared at the class and walked back to my desk.

The bell rang and everybody stood up to go to there next classes.

"Saji you bastard!"

I heard Ise shout and run across the room over to Saji. Saji tried to run out of class, but Ise grabbed his neck, turned him around. Picked him up and threw him onto the table. I winced slightly as the table broke and Saji fell to the floor in pain. The girl whose name was Kiryuu on the attendance list raised her hand and shouted towards me.

"Ms. Gremory. Didn't you just see what Ise did to poor Saji".

I looked at Saji lying on the floor, rolling around in pain. My gaze averted to Ise who just gave me a goofy smile and kissed his arm muscles. I softly laughed and turned back to Kiryuu.

"First of all. Its Mrs Gremory and no, I didn't see a thing. Anyway, time for your next class don't want to be late know do we?"

The whole class voiced moans of discontent at my obvious bias.

After people started leaving the class, all the devils came up to me. Ise moved forwards and spoke.

"You, Rias, are an idiot. Could you please come to the clubroom after school to discuss how much of an idiot you are?"

I pouted cutely. Usually Ise would cry tears of joy at that expression but He's way to stressed at the moment.

"Aren't you happy to see me, your fiance?"

Ise blushed after I said that. I giggled but couldn't hold down the blush of my own. Ise quickly regained his composure and continued.

"Course I am but I see you everyday when you comeback from college. Speaking of college, why aren't you there?"

"Ise were late for class, we'll discuss this later".

Saji came up behind Ise and put his hand on his shoulder. Ise took a deep breath.

"Sorry, I'm just a little bit stressed, I'll see you later".

He gave me a peck on the lips and walked off with the rest of my peerage.

Ise doesn't usually order me around our call me names. I guess that just happens when your stressed.

I kind of like it.

* * *

**Ise's POV**

School finished and I was walking and talking with all my comrades. We were heading to the clubroom to talk with Rias.

Throughout the whole day. I felt bad for what I said to her. I was constantly thinking up ways in my head to apologize to her. She is after all, doing this for me. Compromising her college work to keep me safe. I truly am lucky to have her as my fiance.

Speaking of lucky, I turned to Saji who was moping. I realized why he was being so hostile to me. One of the things we had in common was that we both haboured feeling for our masters. Unfortunately for Saji, Sona isn't into relationships and he's gotten nowhere with her. Meanwhile I was marrying Rias. He must be filled to the brim with jealousy. Poor guy.

We made it into the clubroom and sitting there was. Rias, Azazel-sensei, and the Vomiting Valkyrie, Rossweise

"What are you two doing here".

I asked the two teachers. Azazel just nodded towards Rosswiese as he leant back on his chair. Rossweise speaks up.

"We have some important news to tell the three of you. But we'll save that for untill you finish with Rias".

I nodded to Rossweise and then turned to Rias. She was just smiling at me. She looked genuinely happy. I quickly figured out that this had something to do with the news Azazel and Rossweise have for me.

"Do you mind telling me the news now?"

Rossweise turned to Rias who in turn, nodded back. Rias then turned back to me. Still extremely happy.

"Ise, and Kiba. Because of your bravery and strength against the Evil Dragons. You two along with Akeno are to be appointed as High Class Devils".

My face lit up as Rias rushed up to me and Kiba and gave us both hugs.

"I'm soo proud of you guys".

"Well done senpai".

"I knew you could do it".

"I'm so happy for you Issei".

"I can't wait to tell our children about this".

"Oh Ise, You've come so far. Amen".

"You did it Ise-Senpai".

Rias, Koneko, Ravel, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, and Gasper all start clapping for me and Kiba. Kiba then turns to me.

"Congratulation Ise, Were both High Class Devils now. You know what that means?".

I do Kiba.

I do.

"I CAN FINALLY BECOME THE HAREM KING!"

I roared at the top of my lungs.

"No. I was talking about how we could start are own peerage".

Kiba says this while sighing and massaging his temples.

Don't judge me. You know thats been my ultimate goal ever since becoming a devil.

Something then dawned upon me. I turned to Rias.

"Don't we have to pass a test first".

"Nope. My brother put it to a vote to see weather or not you guys deserved it or not. Needless to say, nobody rejected".

So just like that. I'm going to be a High Class Devil. This is a dream come true.

Rossweise came up to me and handed me and Kiba a 15 red chess pieces.

"These are your Evil Pieces. Use them wisely".

I examined the red pieces carefully. I was thinking about possible candidates for them. If I wanted a strong team, I would need a strong Queen. I had one person in mind but it was extremely risky. I extendend my palm and a red circle appeared the pieces started to disappear inside it. They were almost gone until...

"Wait!"

The pieces stopped and I looked up. Standing there was Ravel looking really shy,

"What is it Ravel? Are you ok?"

I asked in concern. Ravel turned away, presumably to hide her red cheeks. She turn back to me a said.

"I..I would like to be in Ise's peerage".

My mouth opens wide at her request.

Ravel was initianally part of Risers peerage but she was traded for a free Bishop piece so she is a free Bishop. I could probably use my Bishop piece, but I don't know if the House Of Phenex would approve of this. I cupped my hand to my chin and started thinking. 'Is it worth possibly iratating the House Of Phenex to make Ravel my Bishop. I mean, does she even have any special powers?. Even if she didn't, her brains could really come in handy. But then again, would that upset the House of Phenex? If Ravel became a part of my peerage then wouldn't she become a part of my Harem?'

My eyes widdened even further at my sudden realization.

'Should I avoid angering the House Of Phenex or put Ravel in my harem'

Pftt. Harem of course.

"Sure. You would make a great addition to my team".

I put my hand on her shoulder and gave her a reasurring smile. She abandoned her shy demeanour and smiled back happily. I am going to die with cuteness overload.

I picked up my Bishop and held it close to her chest. It started to glow and it went inside her chest. The light died down.

"Now I can be at Ise's side for ever".

Ravel says that with a bright smile.

"Wow. Ise, you've gotten a servant already. I'm going to have to hurry if i don't want to be left behind".

Kiba says with a smile behind me.

That is how I, Hyoudou Issei, Became a High Class Devil and took my biggest step to becoming a Harem King, getting my first servant.

* * *

**A/N: As you can see. The characters are slightly different than they are in the LN.**

**I'm not sure how the free Bishop thing works, I just assume that she is just like a Devil with no master so Ise was able to use his pieces on her**

**I need Oc's to be in Kiba, Akeno, and Ise's Peerage. PM your OC Bio and tell me whose peerage you want them to be in, or tell me which Highschool DxD Character you want to be in one of their Peerage's.**

**Don't send me an Oc Queen for Issei. I already know who is going to be his queen.**


	3. Chapter 3

"You bastard Ise".

"We'll kill you".

Out of all the factions, humans have always been the weakest. Ever since the dawn of time, they have always been inferior to us Devils. Humans can't even lick the dirt of of our shoes. My point is humans, are weak.

So as I was hiding from Matsuda and Motohama.

I began thinking. 'Why don't I just kick the shit out of them?'

I emerged from the bush that I was hiding in and began the search for my two perverted friends. Yes, friends. I still consider them as friends its just that they've hit the stage where there virginity gets the best of them and they get angry at anybody who even touches another female. I'm sure that they'll each gather enough money and pay somebody for sex eventually.

I had been doing some club work so I stayed back at school. The Occult Research Club is just a place for us Devils to gather and have meetings. But I still needed to give a report every fortnight. If you didn't already figure it out. I am the new president of The OCR. When Rias left, she gave me the position. Of course when she came back, and since teachers can join as well, she was once again, part of the club. She wanted her presidency back but I wasn't just going to step down. After 5 minutes of arguing and 10 minutes of making out, she let me keep my precidency.

I decided not to harm the two perverts. I was tired and I wanted to get home before it got dark. We were teaching Ravel some offensive and defensive moves. Ravel wasn't much of a fighter but she's trying really hard and making good progress. I'm so proud of my kouhai.

As I was thinking these thought, I could sense the presence of two virgins following me.

I decided to just ignore them. Its not like they were going to break into my house. I assumed they were just trying to find evidence that I was blackmailing Rias into marrying me.

As I neared my house, I saw somebody familiar walking down the street. I squinted and I saw the stupidly handsome face of my best friend Kiba Yuuto.

"There you are. We were worried so I came to get you".

"You've nothing to worry about. I was just finishing up the report. Sorry for bothering you guys".

"No, its fine".

Kiba just gives me his bishounen smile and walks alongside me.

As were walked, we began talking about how happy we were to be High Class Devils. Kiba was planning a way of recruiting strong people onto his team. I didn't have much of an idea on who I was going to add to my group but I did know who I wanted as my queen. Infact, I was going too ask her now.

"Ise? You do know those two are behind you right?"

We are near our house so I should probably tell them to go away now. I turn around and shout

"Matsuda, Motohama. Stop following us, we know your there".

I shouted out but nobody answered. I just sighed and walked over to the bush on the other side of the road and kicked it hard.

"AAAGHH!"

They both fell out of the bush and started rolling around on the floor holding onto their knees while screaming.

I think I kicked them a bit to hard. Before I could apologize another figure came out of the bush.

"That kick seemed a bit inhumane Hyoudou".

Kiryuu was following me aswell! She had her arms crossed and her eyebrows up looking at me.

"Kiryuu? What are you doing here? and why are you with these 2?"

I told her pointing to the two crying boys on the floor.

"I wanted to visit Asia but I didn't know where you lived. So when I heard these two idiots were following you, I decided to come along".

That seems like a good enough reason. But then Kiryuu put on a suspicious look again

"Now, about that kick. I swear I could hear bones breaking. How did you kick them that hard and hurt them both at the same time and how aren't you hurt?"

I think I may have accidently used some of my Demonic Powers with that kick. Kiryuu is getting suspicious and I need to tell her something to keep her happy.

"I dunno, I must have got lucky".

I tell her nervously. She is clearly not buying it. If this continues, she'll find about me being a Devil. Fortunately, Kiryuu just sighs and tells me

"Could you just take me to Asia?"

There is another problem. I can't let her see how big my house is, and I definitly can't let her know that the whole ORC are staying in my home. Kiba also starts chuckling nervously as he steps forward.

"How about we bring Asia to you? Ou- Ise's house isn't far from here"

Kiryuu just lifts her eyebrows up again and asks.

"If Ise's house isn't far, then why cant I just go with him there?"

Before I could reply, Kiba puts on a smile and says it egearly.

"You know the extent of Ise's perversion, you never know what he might do to you. Even I am scared to be alone with him".

What the hell are you saying Kiba?

"Oh please, Ise would never do such a thing. I hate to admit it, but he's not that much of a perv as he is made out to be".

Do you really think that Kiryuu? Aww I would hug you but then you might change your mind.

"Thanks Kiryuu. That actually means alot to me".

I tell her this with a warm smile on my face. As if she had just realized what she had said, Kiryuu turned away shyly.

"Whatever".

She mutters quitely to herself. Considering what she just said to me. I don't think she'll get the wrong idea if she comes to my house.

"C'mon, I'll bring you to Asia".

Kiryuu just nods and follows me and Kiba down the street.

* * *

"Close your mouth Kiryuu, fly's might enter".

Despite me telling her this, Kiryuu's mouth stays wide open. I couldn't blame her. That was how I looked when I saw it for the first time.

My six-storey house that 17 people lived in. It was more like a hotel. I opened the door and walked in followed by Kiba, and the still bemused Kiryuu.

"You have an elevator aswell?"

Kiryuu got even more shocked as we reached the elavator.

"Yeah, there's about 9 levels, 3 being underground".

I didn't think Kiryuu could get even more shocked than she already was, but she proved me wrong after I told her that. I have to admit that I was having a bit off fun showing off my house to my classmate. Kiba excused himself so it was just me and Kiryuu heading to my/Asia's/Rias' room.

I should stop calling it that because most days when Rias' forgets to lock the doors, all the other girls sneak in at night and sleep with us on the same bed. I don't know why, it must be comfortable. It sounds great, but usually, I get kicked off the bed and wake up on the floor. But the past few days, Rias' has been coming late due to her college classes being at night.

We made it to my room. I opened the door expecting to see Asia there. She was, but she wasn't the only one.

Asia, Xenovia, and Irina were playing one of my eroge games. Kuroka was being ordered by Le Fay pick up a broken vase on the floor and Akeno, Sona, Tsubaki, and Saji were all talking. It must have been about girl stuff because Saji looked bored out of his mind.

"Nya. Sekiryuutei-chan help me!"

Kuroka shouts this as she runs towards me and hugs me. I can barely keep my blood from dripping down from my nose at the contact from her oppai.

"Le Fay made me do chores".

She says cutely into my chest. Still stunned, I turned to Le Fay who had tick marks on the side of her head but still showed a calm demeanour.

"I didn't make you do chores. I made you clean up your own mess".

She says calmly but I can tell she at her limits. She walks over to Kuroka who is still hugging me.

"No! Sekiryuutei save me!"

"Why does she keep calling you that?"

Crap. I forgot that Kiryuu was still here.

"Also, who are all this people".

"Umm Hi everybody, this is Kiryuu. She is Me, Xenovia, Asia, and Irina's HUMAN friend".

I say this nervously. The two Kaos Brigade members eyes both go wide and they both realize the situation

"Of course I'm human, what else would I be? A Devil?"

Kiryuu slightly chuckles at herself and I start encouraging everybody else to aswell. We don't want her getting suspicious.

"Ise. Are you having some sort of party?"

"No, why?"

"Why is Xenovia, Irina, the former student counsil members and the former vice-president for the ORC in your house?"

Kiryuu stares wide-eyed at my guest and Akeno. I didn't expect all of them to be in my house. Nor did I expect them all to be in my room. Me, at the edge of my nervousness and slightly panicking, tells her.

"Dinner should be ready soon, you should stay over and have some. My mom is a great cook. There is Asia, you wanted to talk to her right? I'll leave you to it. Bye.

I tell her rather unconvincingly. I turned to go to the door but I am unable to move. I look down and Kuroka is still holding onto me.

"Could you please l-".

I stopped mid-sentence. I decided that this was the perfect moment.

"Could I please what?"

Kuroka says looking up at me. When you get passed the fact that Kuroka has the body of a goddess, she's actually really cute. Smiling to myself I look down at her.

"Could you come with me please?"

* * *

**Normal POV**

Kuroka sat down on the seat and looked up expectantly at Issei. She was quite surprised that he had called her here. He's usually very wary around her. Although, considering she had tried to have sex with him multiple times, it was probably expected. She mentally smiled at th

e times she would seduce him. Then her mind went back to the time when Issei had told her she was a nice person and that he would do anything he can to protect her sister. She managed to fight down a blush and watched as Issei spoke up.

"I called you here because I wanted to ask you something important".

Kuroka's first thought was that he would probably ask about Koneko and a twang of jealousy found its way into her heart.

"You know that I'm a High Class Devil know right?"

Kuroka's eyebrows furrowed as she nodded, wondering where he was going with this. She had heard that he had graduated to a High Class and she had congratulated him. She, of course, had expressed interest in joining his peerage but she was sure that he wouldn't want to-

"I'd Like you to be my Queen".

Kuroka's eyes shot wide open at Issei's proposal.

"Are you sure?".

Issei just gave her a warm smile and continued.

"I'm positive that you would be a great addition to my team. So, how about it? I know that you'll have your doubts about being under a master again but remember, I'm not like him. As a man from the house of Gremory, I shall treat my servants as family".

Kuroka could tell Issei was mentally chuckling to himself as he started to sound like his Fiance. She stood up from her seat and hugged Issei, tears in her eyes

"Thank you, thank you so much Ise".

Issei just smiled and patted her head.

* * *

**Rias POV**

I was walking home from a tiring day of college. I was starting to slightly rethink my descision to become Ise's teacher. I always came back home late. That wasn't the problem, infact I prefered the dark. So why did I begin to regret.

Because of the scumbags blocking my way.

They had come up me saying stuff like 'Hey there beautiful' and 'Whats a hot piece of ass like you doing here'.

I could have easily just used a magic circle to teleport to my house, but I got a text from Akeno that we had human company. So I decided to enjoy the cool night's breeze and walk.

They all ganged up on me. They must have been put off at the lack of sheer disinterest on my face and they seemed a bit hesitant. I got in a fighting stance, further shocking them. The biggest one, who I assume to be the leader of the pack, then steps forward.

"Do you really think a little girl like you, could take us all on?"

I just smirked at him. That seemed to really anger him as her prepared his fists. Before he could come any closer, a voice came from behind him.

"Nyo. Five men ganging up on one girl? That doesn't seem to nice".

I remember that voice. The men turned around to see who it was.

If you were really quiet. You could here the sounds of grown men wetting themselves.

Standing tall was the crossdessing, 7ft+ monster that was Mil-tan. Mil-tan looked over the group of men and saw me. He waved, then looked back at the group of men.

"I see its Rias you're after. For this, you will not be forgiven, Nyo".

I watched on as Mil-tan lifted the leader by his neck with one hand and threw him at a wall like a piece of trash. He then proceeded to pummel the rest of them until one remained. The remaining one seemed alot more confident than the others as Mil-tan picked him up. The remaining man pulled a knife out of his pocket and stabbed it into Mil-tan's out stretched hand. The giant of a man winced slightly and dropped the man, who then began repeatedly stabbing poor Mil-tan.

As if Mil-tan was a servant of my own, I felt a lot of rage at what the man was doing to poor Mil-tan. I rushed forward and tapped the man on the shoulder. As soon as he turned a round, he was met with a roundhouse kick to the face from my foot. It was quite a hard kick so I don't think he'll be getting up for a few... years. I walked over to Mil-tan.

"Thanks Mil-tan, but there was really no need to interfere, I could have easily taken them".

"I'm sorry Miss. Rias. But people like this make Mil-tan angry. If only Mil-tan was a Magical girl, he wouldn't have felt pain".

I took out a few big pieces cloth and started putting them over his stab wounds.

"Actually, if you became a Devil, you wouldn't have even felt it".

Its True. If he were to become a rook, he would have an unparalelled strength. I'm sure Akeno would love to have him on her team. But then again, so would Ise, and I can't forget about Kiba.

"Ise, Kiba, and Akeno have both graduated to High Class Devils. Would you like to join on of them?"

888

Issei's POV

"Ise. I'd like you to meet my new knight".

My jaw dropped at my introducton to Kiba's new knight.

She had light blonde hair and dark green eyes. In her hair was a butterfly clip. She wore silver sandals and a very (Very) short black skirt. She wore a white tank top that barely covered her huge...

My eyes darted towards her chest area, more specifically, her huge oppai. I managed to avert my gaze just in time to meet her eyes.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Hyoudou Ise, Kiba's best friend. If you need any tips don't hesitate to ask me".

I gave her my most welcoming smile and outstretched my hand. She took it and replied.

"I'm hounored to be in the presence of the Red Dragon Emporer. My name is Hinata Kudo. I hope we can get along".

She says with a cheery smile.

"Ise. Is it okay if she lives with us from now on?"

To have this beauty under the same roof as me. I'd be hounored. Damnit Kiba, how come you get this bishoujo in your peerage. As I was thinking these selfish thoughts, I nodded at the Bisho pair.

"Thanks Ise, come on Hinata, I'll show you to your room".

The Bisho pair walked to the elevator and disappeared inside it. Looks like Kiba's peerage is starting to come along now. I wonder if Akeno has anyone in mind. I was about to go ask her but the door opened and my beautiful fiance appeared acompanied by...

I shivered slightly as Mil-tan ducked into the room. Why the hell are there so many people in my house especially at this late hour!

"Hello Ise".

Rias says to me despite my obvious discomfort. Rias comes up to me and kisses me on the lips. After Breaking the kiss, I then realized all the cloth wrapped around parts of Mil-tans body.

"What happened to you Mil-Tan?"

"Long story, let me find Asia so she can use her twilight healing on him".

"Whats Twilight Healing... Holy shit, who's that?"

Kiryuu comes from out of nowhere staring wide-eyed at the huge giant that is Mil-tan

"Hello, Nyo. I'm Mil-tan and I've come here so I can be turned into a Devil".

Damnit Mil-tan she's a human she has no clue that Devils exist. This is great, How are we gonna talk ourselves out of this one?

"AHAAA! I KNEW IT".

I turn to Kiryuu who is pointing accusingly at me.

"What are you talking about".

I say nervously. Kiryuu just stomps over to me.

"I knew you were a Devil".

She knew! How the hell did she find out. I turn to Rias who just shows her usual calm demeanour.

"So you found out our secret. Good job. So what are you going to do?"

Kiryuu just waves her hands infront her defensively.

"Oh no no don't misunderstand me, I don't mean any harm. I've just been curious about you ever since I found out about these things".

I was getting more and more interested by the second. How did Kiryuu know about all of these things.

"How exactly did you learn of these things?"

Rias asks what I was thinking.

Kiryuu puts on a complicated face and explains.

"A while ago, I was attacked by a Stray Devil but got saved by a Fallen Angel".

I don't think Rias would be very happy with a Fallen Angel on Devil teritory despite the Three Faction's no longer fighting. Most Fallen Angels are not to be trusted. True to my word, Rias puts on an angry face and speaks up.

"Who was this Fallen Angel?"

Kiryuu cups her hands to her chin and tries to remember. She then points to Ise.

"She had black hair and purple eyes and talked about you alot Ise. I think her name was Reynare".

* * *

**Well... that was unexpected.**

**Again, send in your Oc's for Kiba, Akeno and Ise's peerage. I'll be sure to give them a lot of screen time**

**I'm really bad at description but Basicly, Kiba's new knight is Sena Kashiwasaki from the anime. Boku Wa Tomodachu ga Sukunai.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Highschool DxD. I just own some of the Oc's**

* * *

Kiryuu watched on as Issei nervously paced up and down. She was supposed to be home half an hour ago, but she was way too interested at what was wrong with Issei all of a sudden. He had a distant look in his eyes and he looked in complete shock. Rias had sent Mil-tan upastairs to Asia, and she was trying her best to comfort Issei.

"How can she be alive? What are we going to do about this?"

Issei says to himself while pacing up and down. Rias puts a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We'll just find her and kill her for good".

"NO!"

Both turn to Kiryuu after her outburst. Rias crosses her arms and says angrily.

"Oh? And why is that. Just because she saved you doesn't make her a nice person".

"But she is a nice person. She has done so much for me. I owe her loads".

"She's a backstabbing cold-hearted selfish BITCH".

Kiryuu cowerd slightly as Issei stomped up to her and loomed over. She was terified of the Stray Devil that tried to kill her but, Issei gave him a run for his money. She had never seen him this angry before as he's usually quite passive towards the comments he gets in school.

He then turned to Rias and nodded at her. Rias seemed to get the message and they both walked towards the door. Issei held his left arm up to his shoulder and the red gauntlet appeared.

[Boost]

The Gauntlet shone.

'So thats the Boosted Gear' Kiryuu thought to herself. Raynare had told her about it but she would always be very vague. She just told Kiryuu that She is the reason Issei reached his Boosted Gear. Issei then walked towards the door along with Rias.

"No don't hurt her". Kiryuu ran up behind Rias and hugged her from behind to stop her movement.

"Let go of me now!"

Kiryuu ignored the fierce word of Rias and kept holding on. Eventually, Rias had enough and grabbed Kiryuu's hands infront of her and hoisted her up. She then brought Kiryuu back down hard onto the floor infront of her.

"I'm sorry I had to do this Kiryuu. No matter how much she means to you. She needs to die!"

Kiryuu had tears in her eyes at the thought of losing, her friend. But then it came to her. Just before Rias and Issei reached the door she called out to them.

"Don't you think killing a Fallen Angel for no good reason is going to go bad with the Govener General. I know your friends with Azazel and that Shemhazai is loyal to him, but I'm sure he's going to be under pressure from the Fallen Angel population to take action".

Raynare was a very important figure to the Fallen Angels. Kiryuu was well aware of this. The Leaders of the factions may be all for peace but Kokabiel's influence turned alot of people into war mongers. Any type of disturbance from the Devils and Angels, and these people would be sure to take action.

"Please don't hurt her, she's my friend".

Issei just turned around to Kiryuu and glared at her.

"If she was your friend, she would have told you what she did to us. Did she tell you?"

Kiryuu shook her head and Issei continued.

"She killed me and then Asia".

Kiryuu couldn't believe what she heard. How could she have killed somebody who is standing right infront of her? When she had met Raynare, she was sweet and caring and helped her alot. Everytime she would talk about Issei and her date with him with a blush on her face and a twinkle in her eye. And she kept flashing the bracelet that he got her. She couldn't imagine her killing him. Plus, what reason would she have to harm Asia?

"B..But you're right here aren't you?"

"Rias re-incarnated us as Devils. If it weren't for her, we would be dead".

Kiryuu still refused to believe this. Issei just took a deep breath and disarmed his gauntlet.

"I'll explain to you exactly what she did to us".

* * *

**Kiba's POV**

"Sword Birth!"

I shouted out and multiple swords of different types, shapes, and sizes erupted from the floor. I watched on as my cute kohai squealed and started examining all the swords in an energetic way. I had never seen anybody so genuinely happy looking at a swords. She would spend 1 minute examining one of them by feeling the blade, and slashing the air. Then she would move onto the next one. I decided to let her have her fun and I waited patiently.

After about 5 minutes she looked up and saw me waiting for her and she blushed furiously.

"Oh no I've kept you waiting, I'm sorry. Its just when I see swords, I get so interested".

I just gave her, what Ise calls, my stupid bishounen smile and waved it off.

"Don't worry about it. I'm the same aswell. So, have you picked one you like?"

She nodded and took the Balmung.

Good choice.

"Now lets test that self-proclaimed Sacred Gear that you have".

She pouted cutely as I told her that while getting into a stance. I feel like it is my duty as a senpai to tease my kohai and I could tell I was going to enjoy it.

Still pouting, Hinata didn't even bother going into a stance and charged towards me at a blinding speed.

How cute.

I easily evaded her attack putting as little effort as I possibly could, angering her further. With a great change of directions, she charged back at me and I swung my sword forward. Our swords clashed and a blast of wind emitted from it. This girl is impressive. I have to admit that.

I did a backflip to put some space in between us and called out to her.

"As I suspected, your quite fast. But lets see how you handle this".

I charged forward at her and swung my sword. She brought her sword to mine and they clashed. I drew the sword back and hit it again and again, each blow slightly harder then the last. I kept this up and she kept blocking them. This kept on going and I could tell she was tiring. I decided to put her out of her misery and I drew the sword back and prepared to swing at her. She held her sword up to block, as I swung mine. I easily overpowered her and she went flying back into the wall.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk. I put barely any power into that swing, I didn't expect you to go flying like that".

I was actually lying. I put quite a lot of strength into it.

Hinata growled and stood up. After a couple breaths, she shouted out.

"Sacred Gear, Transword".

I lifted an eyebrow at her exclamation as a light blue Aura enveloped her.

"Well then, lets see your so called 'Sacred Gear'".

Hinata again growled and charged towards me. I held my sword up to block her and she swung her.

I expected another fierce clash of swords. What I didn't expect, was to be hit across the shoulder and sent flying back. I slid halfway across the room.

I almost swore that our swords were about to clash. Infact, and was adamant that she hadn't changed her sword trajectory or direction. So how did she hit me.

As if she was reading my mind. Hinata starts to explain.

"My Sacred Gear, Transword, stops my opponents ability to block. If you try. My sword just goes right through you".

So she does have a Sacred Gear. A pretty good one at that.

"But if your sword goes transparent, doesn't that mean that you won't be able to block as well".

When I ask her, Hinata just smirks and starts to spin her sword on her finger from the tip.

"I can control it at will".

"Thats impressive. I'm glad to have such a talented member on my team".

Hinata just blushed and her previous confident demeanour was replaced by a shy one

"Th..Thanks".

She then walked over to me and gave me a hand up. I smiled and took it. After that, we began talking about ways of improving. She was almost as fast as me and she had great reaction speed. But she lacked in power and stamina. As we were talking. A small red demonic circle appeared infront of me and Akeno appeared on top of it.

"Hello Kiba. I know its late and your training, but we have a Stray Devil that needs exterminating. Meet us at the front door and we'll set out".

I turned to Hinata and gave her my stupid bishounen smile.

"How fortunate for you. You get to kill your first Stray Devil".

* * *

**Normal Pov**

Akai was getting extremely frustrated.

Had the thing he was fighting not been a crazed snake-like creature with five heads, he would have been impressed.

No, he was still impressed

The now 7 headed Hydra was relentless. Everytime it was taken down, it got right back up. Most of these things that Akai fought, had no intelligence. They just lusted for blood. But this Hydra had taken alot of energy away from him. He was at his limits, but so was the Hydra. Akai had taken two of its heads but unfortunately for him, he forgot that every head it lost, it grew 2 more. It had multiple cuts so it should collapse from blood loss eventually. Akai was just hoping that he could draw out the battle. He was currently hiding in a gap in the wall from the Hydra. It angered him as he just wanted to take the things heads of. But he knew that this was the best and maybe only way of defeating it. He had a teammate. But unfortunatlely she wasn't of much help as of now.

"Wahhh! I hate snakes".

Curled up in a ball was the normally graceful figure of Akiko Inugami

Akai was tempted to just abandon her as all she had been doing was whining about having to fight a giant water snake. She wouldn't have been that useful anyway. Her hand-to-hand combat wouldn't be very effective against something with 11 heads.

"I can't believe my Sacred Gear is useless against that stupid thing".

Was the mutterings of Akai's other teamate. He was a Japanese speaking American who forgot his last name and has an unlimited amount poison in his body due to his Sacred Gear.

'Why do I always get stuck with the weirdos' Akai thought to himself

"Why don't you make yourself useful and see if you can find the Hydra".

Ryan just stuck out his tounge at Akai before sniffing the air looking for the poisonous breath of the Hydra.

"He's nearby. Put your masks on"

The two nodded and put there gas masks on. After a while, the trio began to hear the slithering of the Hydra.

"Its getting closer... I think it knows were here. I'll go out and fight it, you two stay here".

Akai walked out of the small gap in the wall they were hiding in. They were in some sort of huge, abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere. He walked a good distance away from the small gap and began banging the walls hard. The noise echoed and he was sure the Hydra heard it. True to his word, the slithering of the Hydra was getting louder and louder until it finally came into view

"Its movements are slower than usual. The blood loss must be taking its toll".

Akai smirked to himself. The Hydra finally caught sight of him and charged towards him. Akai just waited patiently for it to come closer and as soon as it reached 15 feet from him he called out

"Sword Birth".

Multiple swords arose from the ground and intercepted the Hydra, piercing through its body. Akai smirked, maybe he wouldn't have had draw out the fight. He brought up his Demonic sword and charged at a blind pace towards the beast. He put all his power into his swing but just before the sword made contact with the Hydra, one of its heads swooped around and intercepted Akai.

Akai was sent flying and he landed hard on his back. He coughed up blood as he tried his hardest to get up. He was finging it extremely difficult to breath s the Hydra's poison breached through his mask. To make matters worse, the Hydra, with a loud roar, stood back up and slowly charged toward Akai.

Akai wasn't one to give up but he knew he was beaten then. With a last failed attempt to get back up, he lay down on the floor helpless.

The Hydra creeped towards him bearing its fangs. The last thing Akai heard was Akiko and Ryan's voices call out to him.

But the last thing he saw was a sword fly into view and pierce one of the Hydra's heads sticking it to the wall.

The Hydra was unable to move once again. Akiko and Ryan made it over to Akai's almost lifeless body.

* * *

"Ryan! Please tell me your able to remove the poison".

A panicking Akiko asks. To her relief, Ryan nodded and extended his hands. A Purple ooze than came up from Akai's body and it ran up Ryan's hand making its way into his body. Akiko breathed a sigh of relief. She looked back at the Hydra only to see a small white haired girl pick it up, and throw at down the huge corridor. She didn't have time to be in shock as a green projectile blasted Aika's body. At first Akiko started panicking again until she realized something.

The projectile was healing his wounds.

It wasn't harming him in any way. Akiko looked to were the green projectile came from. Walking towards them with her hands outstretched was a blonde girl wearing some sort of nun uniform.

"Don't worry, I'll get your friend healed up in no time".

The girl tells them with a cheery smile

Akiko could only nod at the girl as she was still very confused about what was going on.

* * *

**Kiba's POV**

"Nice shot Hinata".

I praised my kohai at her impressive throw.

We had reached the place where we were supposed to kill the Stray Devil. We were told that it was a very strong one so we brought everybody out to avoid any unecessery injuries.. or worse

I watched as Koneko stepped over to the stricken Hydra and effortlessly picked it up and flung it down the hall.

"Ise, go get him, and be careful, we don't know what it might do".

Rias says to Ise.

Only Ise, Koneko and Kuroka could approach the beast. The Nekomata siblings used there Senjutsu and Youjitsu so they weren't harmed by the monsters poisonous gas and Ise's dragon body was immune to it so he was fine as well.

[Balance Breaker]

What! How did he achieve his Balance Breaker so quickly? Infact, why does he even need to use it?

Ise charges towards the Hydra and begins to pummel it with no mercy. It was like his match against Sairorg Bael, except the Hydra had absoloutely no comeback. It would occasionally charge one of its heads at Ise but he would just knock it away. Whats gotten in to him?

"Calm down Ise. There's no need to use so much power against it... Infact, I think its dead".

Xenovia is right. All of its heads drooped down and have stopped moving. But Ise just keeps pummeling it.

"Unlike a certain someone. I make sure things are dead".

Ise shouts this as he continues pummeling the still dead Hydra. Rias furrows her eyebrows and shouts back to him.

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing".

Ise answers her back straight away as he continues to pummel the dead Hydra

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost]

He's boosting up! Why would he do that against something thats dead. At this point, Ise had knocked of most of its heads. Guts and blood were all over him as he kept pummeling the dead Hydra. Its really hard to believe something like that is a Devil.

Ise is a very passionate and emotional person. Whatever angered him, he's taking it out on the dead Hydra and I assume he's not going to stop. I instead turn my attention to the person that Asia's healing.

He was about Ise's height. He had long black hair tied into a ponytail. He didn't have a shirt on he just wore red cloth around both arms. He wore black Hakama pants and wooden sandels. Quite a strange attire.

He had gained consciousness long enough to see Ise pummel a still dead Hydra. After a while of staring in awe he put on an angry expression and stood up in the middle of getting healed.

"I had so much trouble fighting that damn snake. How the hell is he able to kill it so effortlessly".

"Cant you see! Thats the Sekiryuutei". A girl with orange hair, a blue blouse, with a black mini skirt and black stockings along with red shoes says with stars in her eyes.

"That looks so cool". Another guy, about the same height as Ise, who was still pummeling the dead Hydra. He had dark purple hair hair. He wore slightly baggy grey trousers and same colour shoes, a purple hoodie and a light blue shirt.

"Who are you guys?"

I asked them.

"Who are you?"

The tallest of them asks me. Despite me asking first, I decided to answer his question.

"I am Kiba Yuuto from the House of Gremory"

I say with a smile. The girls eyes widden and she aproaches me.

"You're the Holy Demonic sword wielder".

I nod to the starstruck girl. It felt good to be recognized.

"I hate swords. They're dumb".

Her attitude changes completely and she slightly glares at me.

"What was that?"

Hinata stomps over to her and is face to face with the orange haired girl.

"What was that about swords?"

"I said they're dumb. Its much better to use your fists".

"You take that back now".

"Make me".

"Don't tempt me man hands".

"Bring it on sword jerker".

The two girls almost immediately decided that they hated each other. Hinata summoned her newly acquired Balmung and the other girl prepared her fists.

"Shouldn't we stop them".

I ask the two guys. The tall one ignores me and continues looking at Ise, who is still pummeling the dead Hydra, and the other just shrugs his shoulders. I sighed and continued.

"Can you atleast tell me who you guys are?"

"I'm Ryan and this is Aika. The girl fighting is Akiko".

The brown haired kid tells me this. Atleast we got that out of the way.

"What were you guys doing here fighting this Stray Devil".

"We were looking for shelter in this Warehouse and that snake thing attacked us".

"There, I'm finished healing him".

Asia stands up and is panting slightly.

"Thank you very much".

Aika bows At Asia who just smiles

"No problem".

Aika then turns to me.

"Thanks for saving me. If there is anything I can do for you in return, don't mind asking".

Actually, there is something you could do for me.

"In that case, I'd like you to become my servant".

All three people's eyes widden. I saw the speed of Aika before he was hit, and I saw his Sacred Gear aswell. I think he'd be a good addition to my team.

"Me? Serve you? Pftt. I don't think so. You may be part of the House of Gremory, and you wield a Demonic Sword, but that doesn't qualify you to be my master".

I had a feeling he would say that.

I quickly summoned my Holy Demonic Sword and I charged towards Ise, who was still pummeling the dead Hydra.

"Hey Ise".

Ise turnes around to me

"Can't you see I'm busy?"

I swung my Holy Demonic Sword as hard as I could and I sent Ise flying into a wall putting a Scale Mail sized hole in it. Looking in the hole, I saw Ise was knocked outcold. He'd be fine though, he's recovered from worse. Rias just massaged her temples and sighed while asking me.

"Yuuto. Was that really necessary?"

"I needed to prove a point Rias. So, Akai, what do you think?"

"Y..You just knocked the Sekiryuutei outcold".

Akai was shocked at my Dragon Slaying prowess. Even the two fighting girls were shocked and temporarily stopped trading blows.

"For the Sekiriyuutei to be taken out by a sword is truly pathetic".

"Like you would put a dent in that armour with your fists".

"I'll put a dent in your face".

"Bring it".

And started again almost immediately.

"You had trouble dealing with that Hydra. Ise killed it easily. I've just knocked Ise out. Do I qualify know? Join me and we'll both one day, surpass Ise".

I told him while holding up my Rook Piece.

Akai smirkes at me.

"This could be interesting. Sure, why not".

* * *

**Issei's POV**

I had woken up today with a splitting headache. I wasn't sure why though. Eventually Rias filled me in on last nights events puting me in a bad mood again. I decided to take it out on Kiba and I broke both his legs. Luckily for him, Asia was right beside us so he didn't suffer for long. I was currently in school eating lunch with the Church Trio but I wasn't involved in their conversation much. My mind kept thinking back to last night.

Me and Rias had explained to Kiryuu about all the things Raynare did to us. Kiryuu was adamant that the Raynare that she knew would never do such things. Kiryuu explained to us all that Raynare had done for her and we could tell that there were no lies behind her words. So that begged the question.

Had Raynare changed?

"Any body who hurts Ise deserves nothing less than death".

That was what Rias had told me. I'm so lucky to have such a beautiful, loving, caring, scary as hell, bishoujo as my Fiance.

"Ise, I believe Asia has something to tell you".

I'm brought out of my thoughts by and angry looking Xenovia. Beside her was a nervous Asia and and equally as angry Irina. I turned to Asia and asked he curiously

"What is it Asia?"

Asia nervously fidgets in her seat".

"Um well... I kinda.. Knew Raynare was alive".

I was completely stunned.

"Y..You knew?"

I couldn't help but clench my fists. Asia came closer to me but I moved back.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I could tell she was near tears, but I didn't care.

"Because I knew you were going to harm her. She really has changed Ise".

I just ignored her and turned around to leave, but I felt both my hands being pulled back. I turned my head to see Irina and Xenovia holding me back.

"We know what Asia did was wrong, but if she says Raynare's changed, I think you should believe her".

"According to Asia, she shows great remorse over what she did. Atleast let Asia take you too her so you can clear it up".

I guess if Asia says she's changed than she has.

"I'll think about it"

As soon as I said that, the bell rang signalling lunch was over. We packed our things and headed to our next class.

* * *

Good morning class.

"Good Ms. Gremory".

The class reponded energetically. As expected, everybody loved having Rias as their teacher. Plus since she was a japanophile, she was well qualified.

"Okay class, today were going to start off with-"

Rias was cut off as the door opened and Rias's dad came in

"Father, what are you doing here?"

I could tell Rias was praying he wasn't going to stay long enough to embarass her.

"I'd like to introduce you too our new student. I'm here to introduce her myself as her entrance score was the highest in the schools history".

He tells us with a smile.

The girl comes into the room and stands infront of the class. I was in total shock as she said her name.

"Hello.. My name is Yuuma Amano. I hope we can get along"

* * *

**Forgive me if I'm wrong, but I'm sure that Rias said her father was part of the school board.**

**WoW.. Alot happened in this chapter**

**Thanks to Shadow1999boy11 for the Oc Ryan. Thanks to DT-Demon-Drigger for Akai and Akiko. I'm gonna have fun with these Oc's.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kiba's POV**

"Well..um... Yuuma, take a seat".

I could tell Rias was at her limits when she said this.

My leg wasn't the only one that Ise had broken. Matsuda and Motohama were both unattending class so they wern't part of all the boys staring pervy-eyed at the new arrival as she sat down in the seat infront of Ise. There stares turned into glares at Ise who also glared at the girl infront of him. His finger lit up with a Demonic power as he eyed the girl.

"Umm.. Ise. Your finger"

I say to him. The Demonic power disappears and he continues to stare at Raynare who is clearly scared out of her mind. She has all of the class staring at her. Although Irina and Xenovia's were glares and Asia and Kiryuu were looking anxiously.

"Father, a word please".

Rias says to her dad who looks confused at all the tension shown in the room. As soon a Rias and her dad walk out, All hell breaks loose.

"No Yuuma, don't sit next to Wild Beast Hyoudou, He'll undress you with his eyes".

"Ise, if you harm Yuuma in anyway, we, the kendo club, will have your head".

"If this girl is part of the ORC aswell, I will shoot myself and Ise. No. I will shoot Ise twice".

Raynare just ignores them all and she cautiously turns around to Ise.

"Ise I.."

"Just shutup and turn around".

Even I was stunned as Ise just cuts her off harshly. The whole class also were completely shocked at Ise. Raynare just sighs and turns back around with her head down. I couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for her. Murayama then stood up and pointed at Ise while shouting.

"How can Ms. Gremory be married to such an unmannerly beast. Prepare yourself Ise".

Ise just turned to her and smirked

"Can't wait".

Murayama was caught completely off guard and was left speechless.

Rias had comes back into the class and looks confused at everybody staring at Ise who just still keeps glaring at Raynare.

Class continued as normal although I could tell Ise wasn't paying attention, and so could Rias.

"Hey Ise. Pay attention or you're geting homework... I mean extra homework".

I knew he never gets homework.

"Sorry Ms. Gremory".

Ise says this even though he's still glaring at Raynare. Rias just sighs and continues with the class. Eventually the bell rang and class had ended.

888

It was our last class of the day. Ise was still glaring coldly at Raynare, who was now beside him, Asia then says to Ise

"Ise, stop staring at her so much".

"How can you forgive her Asia, this woman killed you".

Raynare's head drooped down as Ise said this.

"Because she's changed. If you want to see for yourself, use that special move".

"What move are you talk- Oh..that move".

Asia nods. Ise turns to look at Raynare's...

Breast! Really Ise, even at a time like this. Even Raynare was confused. Ise just turns back to Asia.

"I can't use it here".

"Sure you can"

Eventually I caught on to what they were talking about. Raynare on the other hand was still confused. The bell rang and everybody left the class. In the room now was 5 Devils, 1 Angel, 1 Fallen Angel and a Human. Ise just sighed, gave Raynare one more glare, put his hands together and started softly muttering.

"Rise, my lust! Unleash, my worldly desires!"

"Spread out, the world of my dreams!"

"Raynare's breasts do you have anything to say about me, Hyoudou Issei?"

Ise had been doing some training with this technique. He can make the voice be heard by everybody and the mysterious space doesn't appear. Eventually, a voice came from Raynare.

[Ise? Oh I'm so terribly sorry for what I've done to you. You were so sweet and charming and a great boyfriend on our date. I blush everytime I remember and I weep when I remember what I did to you. I'm so sorry for killing you and Asia. Please forgive me. I'll make it up to you in anyway I can. I can't stand to be hated so much by the one I love]

We were all left stunned by the declaration of love from the blushing Raynare's bust. Raynare then hugged her own body and slightly turned away.

"W..What did you do?"

"I.. Just used Bilingual".

Ise replies, also blushing

"Is that a way of seeing into someone's heart?"

Kiryuu asks. Ise shakes his head.

"Mind?"

Ise shakes his head again

"Then what?"

"Breasts".

"What?"

Kiryuu seems slightly shocked and disgusted.

"It tells him what a woman is thinking. A trademark move for a pervert like Ise".

I explain to her. Kiryuu then turns to Raynare.

"So you're Ise's Ex?"

"Yeah".

"And you really did kill Asia and Ise?"

Raynare's eyes soften.

"Yes".

"And umm... You love Ise?"

Raynare's eyes shot wide and her face went completely red.

"E..Excuse me".

She then runs out of the room! She seems completely different from the Raynare we knew before. After a moment of awkward silence, I spoke up.

"We should probably go know. Everybody else must be waiting for us".

Koneko, Gasper, Ravel, and Hinata would all be very angry having to wait for us.

* * *

**Rias POV**

"Akai.. Please put a shirt on".

I told him this while massaging my temples.

"I can't, none of the clothes fit me".

"Have you even tried them?"

"No".

I just sighed once again. I was about to go look for one of Ise's shirts, but then Ophis spoke up.

"I, have one of Ise's shirts".

She says holding up one of his school uniform.

"Why do you have that? Never mind, just give it to Akai".

After I tell her this. Ophis holds the shirt tight to her body.

"No"

She says this and she walks off!

"Here you are Akai".

Akeno hands him one of Ise's purple shirts.

Where would I be without you Akeno!

"So Akeno, how did it go with Mil-tan?"

I asked my Queen. She gave a small sigh and smiled.

"Ah yes, I made him my Rook, It took a lot of convincing though. Hopefully his Demonic Powers will be enough to pass of as Magical Girl powers".

"I don't know why he is so obssesed with being a Magical Girl. Does he even know he's a man?"

Akeno just shrugged and we started chuckling.

"When is the sword jerker coming back home. I've got a score to settle with her".

Akiko comes out of nowhere punching the palm of her hand with a determined look on her face. Ryan just rolled his eyes.

"Whats you're problem with swords?"

"There just stupid pieces of metal that only requires idiots swinging them around".

"What was that?"

A voice came from the doorway. Standing there was Hinata with an angry look on her face. Kiba was behind her just shaking his head while sighing.

"How dare you say that about swords".

"What are you going to about squirt. Scram before I destroy your precious swords".

But you were waiting for her to come back!

I decided to just ignore the bickering duo and I turned to Kiba.

"How was the rest of the school, did anything happen with Ise and Raynare"

"Well..um...It turns out Asia knew about Raynare's survival and she had forgiven her".

I was completely stunned. It isn't like Asia to keep something like that away from us. I hate to do it but I think she is going to need some sort of punishment. Kiba then continued.

"Then...Ise used Bilingual on Raynare".

"What... What did you guys hear? I she really sorry about what she did?"

"Yeah, she said that she is sorry for killing Asia and Ise and that she cries everytime she remembers it and..."

I was left speechless. So she really feels like that. I was unsure how I should feel about this.

"What else?"

Akeno who was also listening asks. Kiba then tells us nervously.

* * *

**Kiba's POV**

"Umm Rias... You're emmiting alot of Demonic Power.."

"That bitch thinks she can kill my Fiance, kill my precious servant, put a curse on my Fiance which he's barely been able to recover from, and just waltz back into his life, and tell him she loves him. She shall not be spared".

"Holy Crap she's scary".

Ryan says pointing at Rias.

"Remind me not to get on her badside".

I agree Akiko.

"Ara, ara. Poor Ise, he must be feeling so stressed. No worries, I will ease him".

Akeno says this and she walks out the door. Thankfully for her, Rias was to busy ranting about Raynare to notice. I'm pretty sure Koneko said the same thing before we got home. Rias then stomped over to the doorway.

"Rias, where are you going?"

I asked her. She turned to me, still fuming with anger.

"I'm going to do what I should have done over a year ago. Kill Raynare".

* * *

**Issei's POV**

"Oh Hi Koneko".

I say as my cute kohai sits beside me on the bed.

"Ise-Senpai is stressed".

She sits on my lap! Her but is so close to my little Ise. I think I'm gonna faint!

"I want to help Ise-senpai want to help take his mind off Raynare".

Koneko tells me this. Then she closes her eyes and moves her lips towards me. Is this really happening? I can't allow my kohai to do this to me.

Wait a minute, I'm the soon to be Harem King, I can't think disgusting thoughts like that. I close my eyes and move my lips towards hers. We almost kiss until...

"Ise..I need your help, Please!"

Asia runs into the room and jumps ontop of me, completely knocking the girl off my lap. Asia starts crying into my chest.

"Ise...Rias...Raynare...Kill".

I didn't understand any of her blubbering.. Luckily, Kiba came into the room and explained to me.

"Rias heard about Raynare. She's furious and she said she's going to kill her".

What! Is Rias that mad? More importantly, should I help her? Putting Asia and Kiryuu aside, I think it would be the right thing to do. I sighed and stood up from the bed.

"Alright then we'll help her. I'll get Ravel and go. Do you want to come with us Koneko?"

Koneko pouted and turned away.

"..No"

I'm sorry Koneko. Don't worry, when I become the Harem King, I'll make it up to you.

"Are you coming Kiba?"

Kiba just yawns and tells me before walking off.

"Nahh".

What a lazy Bastard of a Devil.

Me, Asia and Ravel made our way downstairs and out the door in search of my dangerous Fiance.

* * *

**Kiryuu's POV**

I was walking towards Raynare's house. I was obviously concerned about my friend after what had happened at school. I was still shocked when I had heard that Asia was killed by Raynare and that she was Ise ex.

I knew that Asia was in love with Ise and after hearing all that he had done, even I was starting to see him differently. I also figured out that Raynare liked him, but I didn't think it was love. I was nearing Raynare's house and I saw somebody familiar. I squinted and I could make out the person as Rias Gremory running towards Raynare's house...

Uh Oh..

I called out to her but she didn't hear me. I started to run as well. But me being a human, and not the fittest of humans, was no match for her being a Devil, the strongest of Devils. I was hoping that maybe this would just be a catfight and Rias wouldn't actually try and kill Raynare but considering what Raynare had done to them, I don't think that is the case. I hate being a human, I started to lose stamina and sight of Rias.

"Please be ok Raynare"

* * *

**Normal POV**

A roundhouse kick sent the door flying as Rias entered the house.

"You Fallen Angel bitch. Show yourself".

Rias's fierce voice rang through the house. Rias ran towards the stairs and appearing at the top was Raynare in a towel. Fresh from the shower

"What the hell was that? Rias is that you?"

Raynare was completely in shock at the appearance of the redhead.

Rias then charged up the stairs at the still stunned Raynare

"I'll kill you Raynare"

"Rias! I'm so glad your here".

As soon as Rias reaches Raynare, Raynare grabs Rias and pulls her into a hug.

"I didn't get to say this to you before but.. I'm so sorry for all I've done to you Ise, Asia, and everyone. Its just that..K..Kokabiel was too strong".

Rias was left speechless at the girls words. She felt tears drop onto her shoulder. Rias hands subconciously went up and hugged the sobbing girl back. It was until then a minute later where Rias remembered what she came for. She quickly drew back from the hug and pointed accusingly at Raynare.

"What is this I hear about you being in love with Ise?"

As soon an Rias says that. Raynare's face flushes completely red and she begins to stutter.

"N..No I don't"

"Don't give me that, you're breasts don't lie"

* * *

**Ise POV**

Me, Asia, Ravel, and a panting Kiryuu in my arms made it to Raynare's house. I set Kiryuu down and entered the house.

"You're breasts don't lie".

I hear Rias' voice coming from up the stairs

"Die!"

Raynare runs down the stairs away from Rias who is chasing her. Raynare was wearing only a towel so she had the speed disadvantage. When they got to the bottom of the stairs, Rias stretched her arm out to grab Raynare but only grabbed her towel and pulled it down revealing her...

Glorious oppai. The first real life oppai I had ever seen. Raynare seemed too scared of Rias to notice and she ran up behind me and hugged me.

"Please Ise, help me !"

Do not get a nosebleed.

Do not get a nosebleed

Ise, Do not get a nosebleed

As I bled furiously from my nose, Asia stood between me and Rias and had her hand outstretched.

"Rias please don't hurt Raynare, she's extremely sorry for what she has done".

Rias took the deepest breath I think I've ever seen in my life, and started breathing in and out softly. She then spoke up in a calm tone.

"Raynare, I see that your regretful for what you have done. We are going to need to speak about this eventually so for the time being, I'll refrain from clawing your eyes out. Plus if you don't put on some clothes and get away from Ise, I'll make you wish you stayed dead".

The way Rias says it so calm, I'd honestly prefer if she had shouted. Raynare looks down at her body and she blushes furiously and screams.

"GET OUT!"

* * *

We were walking back home after hectic day.

"Was there anypoint in me coming along?"

Asks Ravel still a bit confused.

"It would have been a good time to test your new techniques had Rias gone crazy".

I tell her happily. Rias just pouts cutely and turns her body away from me.

"I'm still not happy about this, I mean, how could we forgive her just like that?"

She says still pouting. Asia then nervously speaks up.

"Maybe there was a good reason for her doing it".

"What possible reason could she have for doing that?"

Rias asks. She then furrows her eyebrows and puts on a calculating look before saying.

"Actually, when she apologized to me, she said something about Kokabiel being to strong".

I got shocked hearing that. I then asked Rias.

"Do you think Raynare was under orders from Kokabiel? That could be true but, when she was about to kill me, she said she was doing it all for Azazel".

"Raynare told me that Azazel didn't like her very much and she said that Kokabiel was planning to overthrow Azazel".

Kiryuu then speaks up. Ravel then snaps her fingers and explains to us.

"Maybe Kokabiel threatened Raynare and made her to things for him or he would kill her. Like force Raynare to get the Twighlight Healing from Asia, and I think Azazel sent her to watch over Ise's Sacred Gear. Raynare wanted to get in Azazel's good books and she thought that if she eliminated the Sacred Gear user, Azazel would like her and she would be able tell him about what Kokabiel was doing and he would be more likely to believe her and help".

"That could be true. But I dont understand why she had laugh at me".

Ravel just gives me a sympathetic look.

"That probably just comes from being a Fallen Angel".

Wow Ravel. You're so damn smart. I'm soo happy to have you on my team. As I was praising my bishop, Rias then speaks up.

"Were just going to have to talk to her about it later. I'm sure we could-"

"I wanna be a Devil!"

Kiryuu shouts it out of nowhere. We all turn to her as she continues shouting.

"I've wanted to become one ever since Raynare told me about all of these things. I want to be able to fly and cast spells and who knows, I might even have a Sacred Gear".

"That would be great if you were a Devil. Please Ise, please make her a Devil".

Asia holds onto me and asks with puppy dog eyes. Not even Vali, who has no interest in anything other than fighting, would be able to say no to her. I then turn to Kiryuu and ask her

"Are you sure you want to be my servant?"

"Yes I'm sure".

"You have to do everything I say".

She nods.

"And I mean everything".

Another nod.

Now thats what the future Harem King likes to hear. But first, I wanted to reveal to her my new technique. I smirked and told her.

"Fine, I'll make you a Devil. Shame though, now I won't be able to read your mind anymore".

Kiryuu's brief smile turns into a look of confusion.

"Y..You can read my mind?"

"Yep".

I say cockily. Kiryuu furrows her eyebrows and says.

"Then prove it".

"You think I'm cute".

I laughed along with Asia, Ravel and Rias as Kiryuu's face goes completely red. I then summon the pawn piece and held it up into her chest. A white light shone and died down again.

And thats how I, Hyoudou Ise, got a new pawn...

* * *

**I hated writing this chapter.. I've no clue why, I just hated it**

**I made Rias get more jealous at other girls coming onto Ise and Ise has alot more confidence talking to girls and he's able to read the minds of humans. I just thought I would add that for shits and giggles**

**About Ophis. Don't worry she'll get more screen time. and I'm not to sure what to do with Gasper as I haven't finished reading Vol. 16 yet.**

**Any suggestions on what you'd like to see in this fic. Pm me and i'll consider adding them in**


	6. Chapter 6

Ise's POV

"C'mon Ise, you can do this".

If I want to be the future Harem King, I'm going to need to show the girls who's boss and make them remember that they have to do as I say. I was currently in the living room sitting down staring at the buxom figure of Kuroka watching some sort of Nekomata show from the underworld. I was muttering quitely to myself words of encouragement.

"I am going to be the Harem King and nothing is going to stop me".

I say out loud while standing up from my seat. Kuroka turned to me with a confused look on her face.

"Kuroka, come her for a sec".

I tell her with confidence. Kuroka obediently gets up from her seat and walks over to me.

It worked! Now for phase 2. Brimming with confidence, I grabbed Kuroka by the shoulders and I gave her a deep kiss on the lips. I pressume she was in shock as she eventually started kissing back. Moments later I parted the kiss and said to the shocked and blushing Kuroka.

"That will be all".

I say as I stroll out the room.

OHH YEAH! I can't wait to do that again!

The doorbell rung and I walked over to the door knowing who it was. I opened the door and was greeted by the cute figure of my new pawn.

"Hi Kiryuu, come on in"

I say as I step aside to let her enter my house.

We've been giving Kiryuu some combat training aswell as trying to see if she has a Sacred Gear. She walked into the kitchen were Akeno was making breakfast.

In nothing but an apron!

"Hey Akeno".

"Ara, Kiryuu, you're here early. Would you like to start your training before or after breakfast".

"I'll start it after if you don't mind. Nice apron by the way, its a good way of shutting Ise up".

I didn't hear the rest of the conversation as I passed out from blood loss.

* * *

**Kiba's POV**

We were all sat down at the huge dinner table. Ravel and Akiko were talking about their hatred for swords. I was talking to Hinata at a higher than average volume so she wouldn't hear what they were saying. Ise had two tissues up both his nostrils and was leaning on Rias' shoulder, drifting between consciousness and unconsciousness. Rias and Akeno were helping Kiryuu to concentrate on where she felt was most powerful on her body. Ophis was talking with Rassei. The Church Trio were thanking God for their food. Ravel and Koneko were playing a fierce game of rock-paper-scissors, and Azazel was freaking Rossweise out with his bionic arm.

"You're getting close. The glow in your eyes are intensifing. Just look into mine and try again".

Kiryuu nods determinedly at Rias' words and she looks into her eyes. A small glow comes from Kiryuu's eyes and it gets slightly brighter until.

**FLASH!**

Kiryuu's eyes flash completely white and then return to there normal colour. Rias has her eyes wide open and she stretches out her hands infront of her.

"I..I can't see".

She tells us. So Kiryuu blinded her! Thats an impressive Sacred Gear. Ise's team is coming along nicely. Today was the weekend and that was usually vigorous training followed by rest and relaxation. Ise was just perfecting how to fly with his Devil wings. Ravel could shoot the elements as projectiles. Akiko's Sacred Gear was coming along nicely. Ryan was also making progress with his.

Ryan has a pretty interesting story. When he was young, his body was altered by a sacred gear to fully become poison. He managed to survive, and now has regeneration a bit faster than the Phoenix clan, but it always heals him, even if he has no energy. He can control what poison his body is made of, so long as he has the smallest sample of the poison. His Sacred Gear is Toxic Wave, a Sacred Gear that is constantly making poisons and toxic liquids, by thinking about what effect he want the poison/toxin to have, it will produce it en masse. It's Balance Breaker makes the users body produce many poisons and toxins directly off his flesh. Obviously, nobody wanted to train with somebody as deadly as that, but Ise, is immune to most of his poisons so he'll be fine.

We weren't sure how long our guests were going to stay but since they had nowhere else to stay, and since Akai is part of my peerage. I assume they'll be here for a long while. Maybe they'll could even become teamates.

After Breakfeast Rias eventually got her sight back and she did some more tests on Ise who had just woken up. Fortunately, Kiryuu didn't have to stare directly into their eyes, she just needed to see a bit of it. Plus she could do it through cloth. Rias then tested the duration on Ise and it lasts for 2+ minutes.

"Please Rias, I know you're all about the training but, I think if Kiryuu makes me blind one more time, It'll be permanant".

"I'm sorry Ise, I think I got a bit to much into the training".

"You think?"

I moved onto the training session between Xenovia and Hinata. Xenovia lended Ascalon to Hinata and she was loving it. I don't know why, but I really enjoyed seeing my kohai that happy. Although I did also enjoy watching her get her butt whooped by the merciless Xenovia.

"This woman is going to kill me. Help me Kiba!"

Hinata shouts as she ducks from another wild swing from the blunnette. I just gave her my stupid Bishounen smile and turned my attention to Koneko and Akiko's spar. Akiko underestimated Koneko and she was paying the price. Koneko gets a strength boost from being a Rook but Akiko was giving her a good run for her money.

"I shouldn't have underestimated you. As an apology, I'll show you my Sacred Gear".

Akiko says with a smirk. She punches the palm of her hand with her fists and shouts.

"Sacred Gear. Galeforce Blitz".

A furious wind envelopes itself around Akiko and she slowly moves towards Koneko who can barely keep her balance. Akiko sees this and charges towards Koneko and delivers a barrage of punches to her. This continues for a while before Akiko uppercuts her and sends her flying. Koneko still stands up and wipes the blood from her mouth. She makes the 'come at me signal' towards Akiko who obliges. Koneko closes her eyes and begins meditating. Moments later, a purple Aura emmits from her and she runs towards Akiko. As she got closer to Akiko the violent wind coming from her dies out and Akiko's guard is down.

"What the f-".

Was all Akiko could say before she got her own barrage attack from Koneko and an uppercut to finish it.

So Akiko's Sacred Gear puts there opponent off balance and probably gives Akiko a defence boost, impressive.

"Shirone used her Senjutsu to disrupt Akiko's Ki flow and stop the wind. Well done Shirone. Nya".

Kurooka tells her. Wow, thats some quick thinking from Koneko, Ravel must be rubbing off on her.

I had been trying to control Gram, and I was getting pretty good at it. I showed it to Hinata and she kept asking me if she could use it. I told her that with hard work, extra training and a good attiiude, she could hold it.

She obviously didn't take that well.

* * *

Me, Ise, Akai, and Ryan were in the heated indoor swimming pool while all the girls were in the large indoor baths.

"If you guys excuse me. I'm going to go tie my shoes. I'll be back soon".

Ise says nervously. I knew exactly what he wanted to do and I knew exactly why he was hiding it.

"Yeah, I need to use the toilet so I'll come with you".

"NO!"

Ise shouts as Ryan emerges from the pool. Ryan just looks confused at Ise's outbursts.

"Um. Why?"

"Its because he's going to peek at the girls".

I shout out. I'm sorry Ise, but seeing you stop people from looking at Rias puts a smile on my face.

"Kiba you traitor!"

"Oh cool, can I come?"

Ryan says with a leacherous face that could rival Ise's.

"The hell you can. Buchou's breasts are mine!"

"Oh come on! Its not like I'm going to touch them, I just want a peek. Besides, what makes them yours?"

"She's my fiance".

"Fair enough, I just won't look at her. I'll just look at everybody elses".

"No. They're mine aswell".

"How!?"

"B..Because they're my future Harem members".

"My ass they are".

I know Ryan, I can't believe it either but their present Harem memebers aswell.

"Well they are. Infact, a few of them are a part of my Harem already".

"No way, How?"

"They're my Devil servants and they have to do everything I say".

Ryan's eyes start sparkling.

"Really?"

"Yep, infact today. I told Kuroka to come over to me and I kissed her".

Did you really do that? Wow, maybe you being the Harem King might just come true. I'm impressed, well done Ise.

"You mean the busty Nekomata. Thats awesome! What do I have to do to be able to do that?"

"You need to be a Devil. You start off as a lower class Devil and rise your way up to High class. Then you'll be able to get your own Devil servants.

"Really? Please Ise. Put me in your peerage. I want to be a Harem King as well".

"No way am I putting a guy in my peerage. Go ask Kiba I'm sure he swings that way".

Before I had time to drill my just summoned Demon Sword through Ise's stupid face. Ryan came up to me with puppy dog eyes.

"Please Kiba, make me your servant. I'll do anything".

"Just for the record. I don't swing that way".

I say. Ise then shouts

"He does".

I glare at him as Ryan speaks.

"Its fine. I don't judge"

Ise started bursting out laughing as I summoned 2 pawn pieces. I inserted them into Ryan's chests and the light shone and died.

"Now stay put as I go and peek. By the way Kiba, where is Akai?"

"He left after he heard about you going to peak at the girls".

I laughed as Ise screamed and ran out the room.

* * *

**Ise's Pov.**

I had dispatched of Akai and I went to the hole I purposely built for peeking purposes. I barely stopped myself squeling as my eyes soaked in the glorious sight of Oppai. I could also hear their conversations.

"I smell pervert.. I'll get rid of him".

Koneko says standing up. I was torn between running for my life or peeping for as long as I could before Koneko came to hurt me. This wasn't the first time that I had to make this descision. I was about to choose to run but then Kuroka spoke up.

"Nya. Shirone. Don't you want him to see how much you've grown".

Koneko pouted and sat back down. Thank you Kuroka, you're the perfect queen!

"Hey Ise, why don't you come in, I don't mind. Does anyone else".

I didn't even bother to stop myself from squealing at my Fiance's words. Asia, Akeno, Rossweise, Hinata, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel and Akiko tell her.

"No"

"Nope"

"No, I'm good. "

"For the Sekiryuutei to see me naked would be an honour"

"Yeah let him in".

"Why not?"

"He's deserves it"

"Are we seriously letting him see us naked? Ughh fine".

YESSSS! Thank you everybody!

I charged into the room with my face as leacherous as ever. I looked around for the pair of oppai that was calling my name. Upon finding it I ran and jumped into the awaiting oppai of my fiance.

This is by far the best day of my life.

"Ise are you crying?"

Rias asks me. I just nod and she starts giggling.

"Is he really that into breasts. I guess you were right".

Yes Hinata. I Hyoudou Ise, am a breast man.

I returned to the swimming pool feeling woozy from bloodloss. My eyes were full after the oppai feast I just had. I stumbled in to see Kiba and Aika talking about swords. Kiba then spots me.

"You lasted much longer than you usually do. What happened?"

"Was the short one not there?"

"T...They let me come in".

""What!""

Both Kiba and Akai scream at me

"You're so lucky to have had the oppertunity to stay in a bath with all those beautiful bishoujo's"

Akai tells me disheartenedly. I just smiled and cockily told them.

"They even let me take turns resting my head in their oppai".

""NO Way""

Akai starts to fill up pool to the brim with his tears and Kiba starts to stare seriously at me and asks.

"Even Hinata?"

"Yep".

His still keeps staring at me seriously with furrowed eyebrows. His stare was that of a person confused. Thus confusing me.

"What is it?"

I ask him.

He just folds his arms and looks away from me.

"I'm not sure".

An awkward silence filled the room until Ryan came in.

"I did it Kiba, I got a contract".

So thats where he was.

"Why is Akai crying?"

I filled Ryan in on my situation and he started to make his own pool full of tears. I then turned to Kiba.

"The girls are making lunch, you coming?"

Kiba didn't even answer me and he just walked past. I wonder what that was about.

I made my way to the kitchen. Before I got their I saw Azazel looking worried.

"Whats wrong Sensei?"

I ask him. He turns to me a tells me.

"I sent a spy into the Hero's Faction to keep an eye on them but she hasn't reported back in a while. I hope she's okay".

"When did you send her?"

"A month ago. She hasn't sent a report back in 2 weeks. I told her to send one back every 3 days".

"Maybe theirs been nothing to report back about".

I tried to keep hope but he shakes his head.

"I told her to report back even if that was the case. I don't even have any type of contact with her anymore".

"I hope she hasn't been caught or worse".

Sensei sighs, he seems really sad about this.

"I wouldn't be able live with myself if that was the case".

Poor sensei, I wish there was a way I could help.

"What was her name?"

"Voleta Artemis. She's a descendant of the greek goddess".

"Wow, she must be pretty strong if thats the case. I don't think she'll go down that easily".

sensei gives me a smile and we both walk to the kitchen. I sat down at the table across from Kiba who is glaring at me.

"What is it?"

I ask him.

"I still don't know".

I have no clue why Kiba is acting so strange all of a sudden. Rias was also watching the interaction and she lookes on confused.

"Why is Kiba looking at you like that?"

Rias whispers to me.

"I have no clue. Its really freaking me out".

"When exactly did it start happening?"

Rias asks me. She seemed very interested in the matter. I racked my brain and tell her.

"When I said I rested my head on all the girls oppai. He asked me even Hinata and I said yes. Then he started acting all wei-"

Me and Rias gave eachother a knowing look.

"He couldn't be".

"I..think he is".

I couldn't believe this. In the past three years of me being jealous of Kiba it looked like the tables had turned and he was the one in envy of me. I was gonna milk this for all it was worth. I was gonna drag this out. I was gonna enjoy every moment of it...

"We should get them together".

"I agree".

We both turned to the person in question who was still glaring at me while looking confused.

"Poor guy, he's never had this feeling before. He has no clue what to do".

I started laughing at Rias' verdict.

"Judging by his face, I think he's feeling hatred towards me and he's trying to figure out why".

I tell her. It was Rias' turn to laugh. I never knew laughing at others expenses is this fun. I then ask Rias.

"How do you think that we should go about this?"

"There's know doubt that she likes him back so I think we should focus on Kiba. First, lets test their chemistry".

"Good Idea".

I stand up from my seat and I walk over to Hinata who is helping with the cooking. I casually pick her up and plonk her in the seat beside Kiba.

5 minutes later, they were in a heated discussion about swords. No doubt that they have a good chemistry.

Eventually, the food was ready and we tucked in

* * *

**Normal POV**

"I can't believe Rias married that perverted beast".

Murayama says to herself a she continues swinging her shinai. She had just come back from training but according to her father that only means she should do more training. Its not like she minded though, swords are her passion. Thats why she was top of the Kendo Class.

Thats why she lost a friend.

Murayama gritted her teeth and subconsciously started swinging harder at the thought of her former best friend Katase. Katase had been jealous of Murayama's progress as a swordswoman and her win in the Regional Kendo Championships showed her that. Katase had sent people to injure Murayama before the finals but she didn't account for Murayama kicking the crap out of them. She decided not to report it to the school though as she would assume Katase would assemble people who were also jealous of her progress and outnumber her. Now she would just have to be wary of Katase in case she would pull another dasterdly trick.

She decided that she had enough training for today and went inside her home. Her parents were gone for the weekend and they had left her some money just incase she wanted to eat out. Marayama decided to eat out today and went to take a shower before she left. She removed her clothes and stepped in. She looked down at her now soaked body. She almost couldn't blame people for wanting to peak. Mentally smirking to herself, she recalled the last time when she had caught the perverted trio peeking, although they were actually just the duo.

When she came to think of it, she hadn't hit Ise since they went into third year. He was never there when she would kick the crap out of Matsuda and Motohama.

She emerged from the shower and set off in search of the Italian restaraunt she had her eyes on. She then remembered a shortcut that would get her there much quicker. It was through a small forest but Murayama didn't mind. Weaving her way through the trees she was nearing the place that would take her back to the roads. She could almost see the roads until she heard the sound of multiple branches breaking behind her. She turned around and saw a figure falling down from the sky, beaking multiple tree branches as it did so. Eventually the figure came crashing down hard on the ground. Murayama winced and ran to the person who to her shock, was still moving, albeit in pain.

"Holy crap..Are you okay?"

Murayama immediately regreted asking that question and she waited for the sarcastic response that she undoubtedly deserved. The person just kept panting heavily and seething in pain. It was then Murayama saw the figure as a girl and quite a beautiful girl. She had a lot of cuts on her body. She had light blue hair and eyes. She was wearing a grey and light blue chestplate that had white cloth tucked in from the top and flowed down beside a white miniskirt. She wore brown boots that came up to her lap. She had light blue and grey arm gauntlets and lying beside her was a bow.

'Was she cosplaying' Murayama thought to herself. Putting these thoughts aside, she decided to take action. She picked up the woman and stood her up against a tree. She then backed up against the woman and picked her up piggyback style. She was pretty light so Murayama didn't have much trouble bringing her back home.

"Thank you".

To Murayama's shock, the woman spoke up.

"Don't worry about it".

Murayama found it impressive that she had just fallen from that high, yet managed to stay conscious.

Eventually they made it back to Murayama's house. She made her way into the living room and placed her guest on the couch.

"I'll bandage your cuts and get you some medicine and you can stay as long as you like".

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate it".

Murayama just smiled and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

"I'm shocked at how you're able to walk again".

Murayama says to her guest. The woman just smiles while shrugging.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"I was living in Mount Olympus but I was sent on a mission by Azazel to investigate the Hero Faction of the Khaos Brigade. I don't think I would be able to get back up there in my current state

Murayama had no clue what the woman just said as she stared bemused at her. The woman scoffed at herself and facepalmed.

"Of course, you're a human. You have no idea do you".

Murayama just cautiosly shook her head

The woman sat down on the couch and beckoned for Murayama to do the same. She then started.

"What is your name?"

"Murayama"

"My name is Voleta Artemis, descendant of the greek goddess. Murayama.. Let me let you in on a few secrets.


	7. Chapter 7

**Normal POV**

"I..I'm shocked. This is way to much to take in. So you're saying that God is dead, the earth roams with all these mythical creatures, and you're the descendant of a Greek Goddess"

Voleta just smiled and tells her

"Yeah, I could only imagine how this must sound. If you don't believe me, I could prove I to you".

Murayama took the fact that Voleta had survived the fall and seems almost fine as proof. Besides, what did Voleta need to lie about?

"Nahh, I take your word for it".

Voleta smiled and nodded as if she expected that answer.

"Its just pretty hard to get my head around this. So.. Where is this Azazel guy?"

"He should be in the house of the current Sekiryuutei Issei Hyoudou and his fiance Rias Gremory".

Murayama was left completely shocked and speechless. She didn't know what a Sekiryuutei was. But for the former Govenor of Fallen Angels to be in his house...

"So does Ise know about all of this stuff as well?"

When she asks her this, Voleta starts chuckling and tells her.

"You know him? Brilliant. I'll make this quick since I need to get to Azazel right away. Do you think you could help me?"

Murayama nods hurriedly.

"Ok well, You see, Ise, along with his fiance, are both Devils".

* * *

**Ise's POV**

""Achoo""

Me and Rias both sneeze at the same time. That was weird.

"That was weird".

Rias says whats on my mind.

I was currently in my room playing a racing game against Xenovia and Irina. I had been practising lots as I didn't feel right getting beaten by girls who barely played the game. I was currently side-by-side with Xenovia about to overtake when..

She knockes the controller out of my hand!

My car goes on and crashes into a wall and I get a DNF. Xenovia just smirks and continues playing.

"Muscle spasm".

"My ass that was a muscle spasm. You cheater!"

Xenovia just shrugs her shoulders. I started giving her an intense glare and after a few minutes, I could see it was destroying her concentration. She was going of the road and bumbing into other cars. I then hatched a plan. I put on my most seductive face and brought it right up to Xenovia's cheek. I could tell it was working and she started making even more mistakes even when on the straights.

Yes it worked! Time for phase 2.

I brought my hand up to her chin and stroked it seductively. Thank Maou for all those porn vids I watched.

"You know Xenovia, we still haven't made those babys yet. Why don't you ditch the game and we'll give it a go".

That one hit the mark completey as Xenovia, delibrately, drove into an armco and retired from the race. Before I could laugh at her. She grabbed my face, pushed me down on the bed and got on me.

She glares at me and leans in for a kiss. This is amazing! A simple racing game turning into baby making! This is fantastic!

"Ise, are you going to make a baby infront of you own Fiance?"

We stopped in our tracks as Rias' fierce words and Intense glare made its way to it us. I completely forgot you were here!

"I'm so envious of you Xenovia, I want to do lewd things to Ise but I will surely fall".

Irina's wings start to flicker between Angel and Fallen Angel wings.

"He made me do it".

What sort of lies are you saying Xenovia!

Xenovia then lifts my head up and burys it in her wonderful oppai. I think I'm gona faint!

"I want a baby with Ise and nothing is gonna stop me".

"We'll see about that".

Both Xenovia and Rias have Demonic Aura's around them. I'm absoloutely terified!

* * *

**Murayama's POV.**

"T..This is Ise's house".

I stared in shock at the size of the house. Rias' family must have a lot of money and they renovated it. Lucky bastard, why couldn't I have married Rias. I was brought out of my thoughts by Voleta speaking up.

"This is a house fit for the current Sekiryuutei. Lets go".

Voleta was borrowing the wheelchair that I used after a Kendo accident I had a few years ago. I wheeled her up to the door and she knocked on it.

Eventually the door opened to show the beautiful face of Kiba Yuuto. I didn't have time to admire him as I was to busy wondering what he was doing in Hyoudou's house.

"Kiba, what are you doing here?"

Kiba looked at me suprised and then sighed.

"I guess it can't be helped

. I live here".

I know that Kiba and Ise are really good friends, but I had no clue it was to this extent. Does Kiba even know Ise is a pervert? Sure he does, everyone knows.

"Well um... "

I wasn't quite sure how to tell him this as I didn't know weather or not he knew. As I looked for the words to say, Voleta speaks up.

"Ahh Kiba Yuuto is it. Its a pleasure to meet the Holy Demonic sword wielder. Anyway, is Azazel here?"

Kiba's eyes widdened and he looked at me. So he is a Devil

"Murayama, do you know?"

"About you being a Devil? Yeah I'm still confused about all of this. May we come in?"

Kiba nodded and let us in. I followed him to the living room wheeling Voleta. I came in and saw a man with blonde hair in a kimono, chatting with...

Akeno! What the hell is she doing here.

"Voleta! You're alright".

Azazel says and he walks over to her. He then starts to frown and asks her.

"Are you ok.. What happened to you?"

"That coward Herecles found out and got me with a sneak attack".

Voleta says gritting her teeth. Azazel kneels down and gives her a hug.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me".

"Don't wory about it. It was my fault, I was to transparent".

Voleta says while patting his back. Azazel then retracted the hug and says to Akeno.

"This is who I was talking about. Her name is Voleta Artemis".

So is Akeno a Devil aswell?

"Nice to meet you".

"The pleasure is mine, priestess of thunder".

The two greet eachother. I then say to Akeno.

"Akeno-sama, are you also a Devil?"

"Ara. Murayama do you know about us? Interesting, yes I am a Devil".

I then furrowed my eyebrows.

"Are all the Occult Research Club Devils?"

"Yep".

My eyes flew open. Does that mean...?

"Yes, they all live here".

Akeno, as if she read my mind, confirmed my thoughts and I couldn't believe it.

"Whats with everybody living in Ise's house. Whats so special about him".

I say this and Akeno starts blushing and says to me with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"He's cute, he's charming he's strong, he's courageous, he's caring, he's kind, he's loving, he's ambitious, he's persistant, he's hard-working, he's perfect affair material. Excuse me".

I was shocked at what Akeno was saying as she dashed out the room. The only thing I knew about Ise was that he was a pervert. I remembered him calling me pretty once but I just brushed that off as him trying to get me naked. The man named Azazel then says to me.

"I heard all the students in your school had the wrong idea of Ise. You should get to know him. Most of the things Akeno was saying is true. I'm going to go tell him that I found Voleta, you two should come.

I looked down at Voleta who nodded. I then followed Azazel to Ise's room. He laughed as me and Voleta saw the elevator. We made it onto the floor were Ise's room was. I was about to knock on the door because I assumed Ise was probably watching porn but Azazel just smirked and opened it.

What I saw left me completely speechless.

Ise's face was buried in the chest of Xenovia, who was ontop of him, arguing with Rias, both of them, emmiting a red aura. Irina was just pouting in the corner Ise turned his head and noticed the three of us in the doorway and he froze completely, still in the chest of Xenovia.

"Xenovia, I order you to stay away from my Ise".

"I'm afraid I cannot do that Rias. I love Ise as much as anyone does. We are going to have those babies weather you like it or not".

This was by far the most confusing day of my life. I didn't bother to look confused as I just sat down against a wall and contemplated my life. Azazel just chuckled at me, while Voleta gave me a concerned look.

"Ahh! Murayama what are you doing here?"

Ise asks me. I regain my composure and stand up. Rias and Xenovia finally notice me. Xenovia glared at me and clutched Ise tighter, thus suffocating him, while Rias also glared at me and stood up from the bed.

"You better not have come here to hurt Ise".

She tells me in a fierce voice. I'm truly struggling to see why all these girls like him. I wave my hands defensively and tell them.

"No, I'm just here to tell you that Voleta is fine".

It was Ise's turn to be in shock. He looked at the girl in the wheelchair who waved back at him. To my shock again, Ise removed his face from Xenovia's breasts and walked over to Voleta.

"I heard you went to spy on the Hero Faction, that takes some serious balls. Its nice to meet you, I'm glad to see your ok".

Ise gave her a warm smile and stuck out his hand. Voleta slightly blushed and took it while saying.

"Its a honour to meet the Sekiryuutei. You should thank Murayama, she's the one that took care of me".

Ise then turned to me and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I assume you know".

"Yeah I heard. I'm still in complete shock though".

I tell him, Ise chuckles and says.

"Yeah it was hard for me to grasp as well, you're taking it pretty well though. Thanks for helping Voleta, I really didn't feel like fighting the Hero Faction again".

"No problem. It was nice to have the company".

"I'll go get Asia. She'll heal you up in no time".

Rias says as she leaves the room. Before Ise could say anything else, Xenovia then comes up behind, grabs his head, and burys him in her chest again.

"Now that she's gone, we can make that baby".

Is she serious!?

"Xenovia! You can't just say stuff like that outlou-"

Xenovia burys him deeper in her chest and Ise's face turns leacherous and he completely stops talking. Voleta and Azazel just laugh while I stand there, still completely bemused.

* * *

There were LOADS of people in this house. I felt completely out of place. I was currently talking with Rias. She was telling me about The Evil Piece System. Sacred Gears and what they were and how they worked. I was completely starstruck from having one of the 'Two Great Onee-sama's' talking to me for so long. I felt truly blest. I then asked Rias a very bold question.

"Why Ise? Why are you marrying him?"

Rias was slightly caught off-guard by my question but she quickly regained her composure.

"Its Because I love him".

"Yes but why? I just don't get it".

Rias then sighed. I was honestly expecting to hear her say that Ise had blackmailed her or kidnapped somebody she loved.

"Let me tell you exactly why... It all started when Ise was asked out on a date..."

* * *

"So let me get this straight... He has no clue".

"Absoloutely no idea. They throw themselves at him yet he still doesn't know. Although I think he just believes the girls are teasing him. I told you about Yuuma right? Well that has given him some sort of fear of girls. But he's getting better everyday. I think its only a short time before he realizes".

"I see".

I never knew Ise was such a hero. If I were Rias, I would probably fall for him aswell. He's been getting alot of stick lately and I commend him for being able to put up with it. I couldn't help but feel sorry for shouting at him for what he did to Yuuma considering that she more than deseved that. I had come here with intentions of beating him up for what he did said to Yuuma but upon hearing how strong he was, I decided against it.

"So how have you been? Are you still friends with Katase?"

"That bitch? She hired people to hurt me just before the Kendo Championship. She was that jealous".

Rias eyes soften at my words.

"I'm sorry to hear that".

She then perks up and tells me.

"I have something that could cheer you up".

* * *

"Here you go".

Kiba hands me a sword.

"Its a Balmung, a Demonic Sword capable of creating whirlwinds. Pretty cool huh".

Ise tells me.

It is pretty cool. Not as cool as the way Kiba just summoned a whole bunch of swords from the ground. Marry me Kiba!

"Want to see something else cool?"

I nodded at Ise's question.

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]

I stared speechless as a voice rings out Ise turns into a power ranger right infront of my eyes. This is way cooler than the swords.

"No, I am not a power ranger".

"How did you know that was what I was thinking?"

"I can read your mind. You just asked Kiba to marry you".

Ise and Rias begin laughing at me as my face becomes completely red. Luckily, Kiba was to busy talking to a blonde girl to hear me. That doesn't mean Ise is of the hook. I charged at him with the Balmung in hand and smashed the sword against his armor. It didn't even make a dent as the sword smashed in pieces against his armor. I stared at the broken sword before flushing red again.

"Whoops, I broke his sword".

"Its fine, he's got loads. Its called Sword Birth for a reason".

Ise reassures me. He de-activates his armor then turns to Rias and then to Kiba.

"They are so into eachother. We should double date".

Rias smiles and tells him.

"Yeah we should, maybe tomorrow?"

Noo! Kiba is taken? First Rias and now Kiba, when will it end!

Ise just turns to me and lifts up his eyebrows. I blush furiously again

"Stop doing that".

"If you were a Devil, I wouldn't be able to".

"And how do you suppose I become a Devil?"

Ise just smirked at me and turned back to Rias.

"We should probably make dinner for our guests, I can tell their hungry. I'll help".

Rias just nods and they both leave the room. I decided to intrude on Kiba's conversation and I asked him.

"Hey Kiba, apparently, the Balmung can create whirlwinds. How do you do that?"

The girl who was talking to Kiba tells me.

"You need to channel your Demonic Powers to the sword. Are you unable to do that?"

"Well yeah.. Since I'm not a Devil".

"Oh sorry, I should have known. Its nice to meet you. I'm Hinata".

"My names Murayama. The pleasures mine".

Before I knew it. I was in a very topical and controversial conversation about swords. Talk about a door closing and another one opening. I had just lost my best friend but am making new friends straight away. I could get used to this.

* * *

**Ise's Pov.**

"Why did you send her out there sensei? The Hero Faction weren't planning anything?"

I say to Azazel. I didn't feel right shouting at him since he was genuinely sad about Voleta. But I needed answers.

"The Hero factions forces were weakened, they were more likely to accept her in so I thought it was the best time to do it".

"Have you met Cao Cao. He's the most observant person I've ever met, he saw right through her".

"Yes I know and I feel terrible but, I'm sure that they are planning something and Voleta was more than willing to go in".

"What makes you so sure?"

"They've been recruiting a lot more members. Voleta told me that when she was there they were recruiting 6 people a day. Most with Sacred Gears. Ise, I feel terrible for sending her out there. I don't need you berating me for it".

I just sighed, I guess he's right. But there was something bothering me.

"You seem to really care for her. Is there something between you two?"

Azazel just sighs and tells me.

"She's my daughter".

"Y...You have a daughter? So does that mean she's half Fallen Angel?"

Azazel nods.

"Does she know?"

"Yeah she does".

A small moment of silence and I started chuckling.

"Why am I not surprised that you knocked up a woman. Do you still stay in touch with her?"

Azazel started laughing as well and told me.

"Yeah we do. Not much but she knows I'm busy".

I still kept chuckling along with Azazel and I asked him.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you had multiple daughter that you had no clue about".

I was laughing but Azazel stopped and put on a complicated face.

"Umm Ise. I haven't been completely honest with you. I do have another daughter... I think its about time I tell you this".

"Oh really? Wow Azazel you're quite the player. Who is she".

"Umm... Its Raynare".

* * *

**Kiba's POV**

"Aren't we going to wait for Ise and Azazel".

Voleta asks. Kuroka tells her.

"Nya. Ise's having an important chat with Azazel, he told us to eat without him".

"Great, then lets tuck in".

Ryan says as he begins to devour the food.

"Ise was pretty serious speaking to Azazel. I wonder what they're talking about".

Ravel says.

"Its probably about the Hero Factions next move".

Ophis tells us. Thats probably it.

"Maybe its about that Raynare bitch you that guys told me about".

Akai says this. To our shock, Voleta stands up and bangs her fists against the desk.

"How dare you call my sis a bitch. Sure she's done some bad things but to call her a bitch when you know nothing about her-"

Voleta, as if she just realized what she was saying, stopped talking and sat back down.

We were all speechless at the blunnetes outburst.

"Raynare, as in the Fallen Angel, is your sister?"

I ask her most people where thinking. Voleta slouched in her seat.

"Whoops.. I wasn't supposed to say that".

Akeno then stands up gaining everybodys attention. She was wide-eyed and had her hand pointing at Voleta and says.

"Y...You're Azazel's daughter so that means... Azazel is Raynare's father..."

* * *

**MEGA SUPER PLOT TWIST OF AWESOMENES!**

**If you're going to leave a review, don't bother writing it just to ask me about the next chapter. I couldn't be bothered to pay attention in school so this story is occupating most of my time. The longest I'll go without posting is probably 3 days unless something comes up. If you're gonna review, make it about what you like or don't like about the chapter or anything else.**

**I don't like to toot my own horn. But I'm pretty much incapable of getting writers block. My brain is just to full of random nonsense**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rias POV**

"So... Raynare is Azazel's daughter..."

Akiko says breaking the awkward silence.

"Who's Raynare?.

Nobody answers Hinata's questions. I then slowly stand up.

"I'm going to see if Ise knows".

Wanting to leave the awkward silence that enveloped the room, I went to see if Ise was aware of this. If he isn't then I'm going to tell him and were going to have a little chat with Azazel. I then made it to the place were they were supposed to be talking.

I knocked and walked into the room. Ise didn't even acknowledge me as he was staring wide-eyed at Azazel who was looking quite sheepish.

"I assume you heard".

I ask him. He just nods at me then says to Azazel.

"Are you the one that saved her from Rias' Power of Destruction?"

"Yeah that was me. I know what she did was wrong but, I can't just let her die".

"I understand. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I know how much she scarred you. I told her to stay in hiding but as usual, she ignores my orders".

"Oh..."

"I'm sorry I kept this from you but can we just go back to normal".

"Does Raynare know?"

"Yeah she does".

"Do you have any idea why she overdid it when she killed me?"

"You mean the taunting. Yeah she just has that side to people she finds weak and worthles. She takes that from her mother. I've managed to stop her doing that though".

"Is she a Pure Blooded Devil?"

"Yes".

Ise tells me straight away. I wasn't asking you!

"How did you know that? Is it because Fallen Angels bodys are seductive so you assume Raynare's is one?"

Azazel says raising his voice and squaring up to Ise. Wait a minute...

"Is this true Ise?"

I tell him in a dangerous voice while advancing on him.

"No..No its beacuse Fallen Angels are usually...Please don't hurt me".

* * *

After I finished hurting Ise-

"You Tsundere Devil".

We both went back to the Dining room. Everybody was done eating so it was just me and him. Azazel went off to see Baraqiel.

"What where you originally talking about with Azazel?"

I ask him. He puts on a complicated face and tells me

"The Hero Faction seem to be planning something big. According to Voleta they've been strengthening their forces".

"Why can't they just give up and let us live our lives. I mean, when was the last time we went out on a date?"

"Hmmm. You're right, Its been a while. Since we've nothing to do, how about tomorrow".

Ise asks me with a race winning smile. I fold my arms and glare at him.

"What do you mean we've nothing to do? I've got a training regime set up for all of us".

Ise just snickers and tells me.

"You were complaining how we don't go on dates anymore a moment ago and know you're blowing one of. I poured my heart and soul into asking you out just now".

I coudn't help but giggle at him. I just playfully sighed and told him.

"Fine, but lets bring Yuuto and Hinata as well".

"Sure. Should we tell them its a date?"

We both looked at eachother and simultaneously said.

""Nahh""

**888**

"Yuuto, would you like to go out on date with me and Ise tomorrow?"

I ask my knight, he just stares at me with a puzzled look on his face

"..."

"Well?"

"...You're serious?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun, plus we could do with a bodyguard to keep us safe while we have fun".

"...Um... No thanks".

I just smirk at him and say.

"Let me put it a different way. I order you to go out on a date with me and Ise".

It was at this point that I realized that Murayama and Voleta were in the room talking with the Church Trio. Well they were, now they were staring at me with confused faces. I blushed slightly and turned back to Kiba who sighs

"Fine then. But whatever you guys do after your date better not involve me as well".

I blushed even harder as I smacked Yuuto upside the head and walked out.

* * *

Ise's POV

"Hey Hinata".

"Hi Ise. I heard about Raynare from Kiba, I'm sorry to hear that".

What a sweet girl. She's a keeper Kiba.

"Nah its okay, we've got things sort of patched up. Anyway, would you like to accompany me and Kiba to the Italian resteraunt tomorrow".

"Uhh.. Ok why?"

Crap! I never thought about a reason. Think Ise! Think!

"Were being chased by the Ghanain Mafia and we need you're help".

Smart, real smart.

"Uhh...Well ok".

"Really?...Uh I mean good. I'll bring you to the resteraunt tomorrow".

I left before I got a reply.

**888**

I was in the living room with my peerage, Kiba's peerage, Akiko Akeno, Voleta, Murayama, and...

"Le Fay... What are you doing here?"

"Hello Ise-sama, I've come here for many reasons. The first being your consideration of making a pact with me. The second being that I live here".

"Oh yeah I forgot about that".

"And the third reason is one of most importance".

Le Fay puts on a serious face when she says this.

"Ok..What is it".

"O..Oppai Dragon season 3..."

We all sweatdropped at Le Fay who blushed. I walked over to the cabinet and opened it, taking out a DVD boxset. I handed it to Le Fay who started bouncing around in excitement.

"About that pact

. I don't think it will be nescessary since Ise's a High Class Devil know. How about you become his servant".

Ravel speaks up. I couldn't help but look at Le Fay's body after she said that. It certainly has grown! I managed to supress my leacherous face before anybody noticed.

"You're a High Class Devil now? To be the servant of the Oppai Dragon would be an honour. Please may I be a part of your peerage?"

When you say it in that adorable voice who could refuse!

I take out 2 of my pawn pieces and put it in Le Fay's chest. The light shone and died.

"So this is how you become a Devil?"

Akiko says as if she's interested.

"Do you have an interest in becoming a Devil".

When I ask her this, Akiko just folds her arms and turns away from me.

"No".

That was weird. Well anyway, I have a new Knight. My Harem's coming along nicely.

"Wait a minute.. Whats Oppai Dragon? It sounds weird".

Murayama asks. I truly couldn't be bothered to explain it all again. I had to explain it to Kiryuu and as expected-

* * *

"Thats just perverted".

"You can't say much!".

* * *

Unfortunately Akeno began explaining it to everybody and I watched as Murayama's face shifted between shock and disgust.

"Pervert"

"I can't help it okay!"

"You need to be sent away from civilization for a few months. Maybe that will cure your perversion".

"Actually we did that. Unfortunately, he came back as perverted as ever. He started talking to breasts".

Even I couldn't help but chuckle, albeit nervously, at Kiba.

"You...You can talk to breasts?"

Murayama, whose face is still in between shock and disgust, asks me.

"I was trainning in the mountains with a Dragon, a crazy Dragon, and being away from the female body for too long slightly drove me mad".

"Thats a whole new level of perversion right there".

"When he pokes Rias' breasts, he can gain a significant amount of power".

Kiba tells them. At this point I had just giving up defending myself and was prepared to take what ever I got thrown at me.

"Thats awesome. Perverted as hell, But if it makes you stronger, what better way for it to happen then via the breasts of Rias Gremory".

"I wish I was that perverted".

"A Sekiryuutei able to use breasts as a weapon. How amazing".

Akai, Ryan, and Voleta. You guys are the real Angels.

"You're seriously impressed by that Voleta?.

Murayama asks, her face looking exhausted from all thats happened today. Poor girl.

"Well yeah. I think its pretty cool. You're with me right Akeno?"

"Of course. I'd let Ise poke my breasts anyday".

You truly are a gift Akeno. Ignoring the sobs of Ryan and Akai, Akeno turns to Hinata.

"What do you think about it Hinata?"

"Seeing how much he loves breasts, I think being able to use that love of breasts to do that is pretty cool".

She truly is a keeper Kiba, please marry her!

The bastard on my mind leaned in to Hinata and told her.

"He also has the ability to remove your clothes justs by the snap of his fingers".

"What! You can't possibly be that perverted Ise".

Murayama shouts at me.

"Hey in my defense, I've been able to use it for a year now and you've never seen me do it. Seriously Murayama, I might be perverted, but I'm not a rapist. I've only used it when I wanted to rid of an enemy using peaceful means".

"Then why do you only use it on woman".

Kiba asks me. I smirked and told him

"Oh..Would you like me to use it on men Kiba? Is that what you want?"

Haha! That shut him up. Everybody started laughing at Kiba' expense. Even Murayama. It felt good to not have all the attention on me. I then noticed something. Le Fay wasn't listening to anything we were saying as she was to busy watching Oppai Dragon.

"Hey Murayama, why don't you watch an episode of Oppai Dragon?"

Murayama just shrugged and we began watching Oppai Dragon with Le Fay.

* * *

"I have to admit, that wasn't half bad".

Murayama says this.

"Good. Glad you liked it".

"You're still a pervert though".

I just ignored Murayama and watched as my Fiance came through the door. I gave her a kiss and she sat on the couch beside me. I then smirked at Murayama.

"Jealous?"

Murayama flushed red and shouted at me.

"Stop doing that".

She then looked at her watch and her eyes widdened.

"Look at the time. I need to go. Thanks for having me".

"Its really dark outside. Me and Ise will come with you".

But Rias! Its cold!

"No its fine".

Thank goodness for that.

"Nonsense. C'mon Ise grab your jacket lets go"

"Ughhhhh.. Why meeeee".

I regreted doing that immediately and the Tsundere Devil just had to glare at me to get me up from the couch.

888

I've no clue why Rias' needed to bring me along. She and Murayama were just talking about girl stuff.

And since they weren't breasts

I wasn't interested at all. But then Rias' came to a complete stop confusing me and Murayama.

"Ise, I told you what Katase did to Murayama didn't I?"

"Yeah you did. I'm sorry to hear that Murayama, it must be terrible to lose a friend like that".

"Well were infront of her house. I think its time for some payback".

Murayama's eyes lit up and my devious face takes over.

"Leave it to me"

* * *

Katase's window was slightly ajar so it was perfect for my master plan. I went under her room window that was upstairs. Katase was on her bed listening to music. I picked up a stone and turned my index finger into the claw of a Dragon. I etched into it 'Were beating up Hyoudou Ise at the park. Want to help? From Matsuda, Motohama and the rest of the 3rd year boys' in small writing and threw it through the window in a certain way that it landed on the windowsil. Katase heared it and went to pick the stone up. I called Rias on my phone to see if she was ready.

[Yep. Almost everybody in 3rd year is here. Social Media gets around fast, I didn't think that Murayama tweeting and telling everybody to come down to the park to beat up Ise would attract this much people. They really hate you]

"Yeah don't remind me. I'll call you back. Katase is on her way down".

I took out the homemade blindfolds from my pocket and waited for Katase. Moments later. She came through the door.

"Oh yeahhh! Gonna go beat Hyoudou".

I rolled my eyes and stealthly charged towards her. She didn't know what hit her as I spread my wings, grab her, and took off. She didn't have much time to scream as I quickly covered her mouth with the blindfold and then her eyes. I had pretty much perfected flying so I had no problems geting to the park.

I got their and I saw the huge crowd of people. They weren't gonna get what they came for but they wouldn't be to disappointed. I went into the bushes, with Katase still aboard, and was met by my lovely Fiance and Murayama, both were hiding in the bushes.

"Thanks Murayama, I do look good with Devil wings".

I ignored the now blushing Murayama and stood Katase up and spun her around really quickly. I stopped and Katase was barely able to stand. I pushed her towards the crowd of people and she stumbled over to them.

"Why is Katase blindfolded?"

Somebody from the crowd shouted and they all turned their attention to Katase, who was trying to take the cloth off of her mouth.

This is it! This was my chance! Rias just sighed as my leacherous face took over and I called out the two greatest words known to mankind.

"Dress Break".

"GYAA!"

Katase screamed as all her clothes flew of her body. The Blindfolds includid.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Murayama couldn't contain herself as she rolled around the floor laughing. The crowd kept taking pictures of poor Katase.

Rias was also laughing and she managed to say in between laughs

"Don't...You think that.. was too..much".

"Nope. Nobody tries to hurt a friend of mine and gets away with it".

I say to Murayama who starts blushing before telling me

"T,,Thanks Ise and Rias, You've both really cheered me up".

We both smiled at her and revealed our Devil wings. I turned my back to Murayama and said to her.

"C'mon lets take you home".

She smiled, got on and the three of us took of into the night..


	9. Chapter 9

**Ise's POV**

"They make such a good couple".

Rias says to me. We were both in the Chinese restraunt across the road from the Italian one that Kiba and Hinata were in. They both completely forgot that they were expecting company.

"I can't wait to see the look on the girls in schools faces when they see those two walking hand in hand".

I say to her. She chuckles and replies.

"They'll start shouting things out like 'Noo! First Rias now Kiba?'".

"Thats what Murayama said. I think she has a crush on you".

"Jealous? Are we Ise?"

"Interested? Are we Rias?"

She just playfully stuck her toungue out and we continued to spy on the soon-to-be couple who were...

"Where did they go?"

I shouted out. Rias then pointed at them exiting the the restraunt.

"Should we follow them?"

I ask her.

"No need.

She tells me and points to them. I then noticed that they were holding hands. That means...

"We did it! Were the best matchmakers ever".

"Thank goodness. Now we can enjoy our date. Soo.. Where too next?"

* * *

As usual, my date planning skills were top-notch and me and Rias had a great time. I still had a small fear that Rias would completly turn on me and kill me after we finished, but I had long realized that that was impossible. We went to the carnival and we were having a great time on the rides. Rias' as usual took them in her stride, while I just managed to keep my lunch down. We then played ring toss...Which she won...Then Bumper cars...Which she won...Then we played bowling...Which she won..

"Do you like the stuffed pink bear I got you?"

She asks me. I haven't known Rias for that long like normal couples so I usually learn something different about her from time to time. It was here where I learned something new about my fiance.

She's a massive gloat".

"Has anyone ever told you that you throw like a little bitch"

"You could have used a 4x4 and I still would have beaten you with a bumper car".

"The only thing on strike with you was the bowling ball"

I just decided to endure the abuse I was getting from her. It honestly wasn't that hard to endure as its really refreshing to see her happy, even if its at my expense. I just wrapped my arms around her and we kept on walking out of the carnival.

It was quite late at night when we walked back home. Being Devils, the night was comforting to us. Rias told me she was cold and I gentlemanly wrapped my coat around her. I knew she didn't bring one on purpose just so she could take mine. We neared our house and I heard a familiar voice call out to us.

"YOUUUUU!"

I turned around to see an extremely pissed of Katase with her fists clenched glaring at me and Rias. We both looked at eachother and smirked at her.

"Oh Katase, fancy seeing you here so late at night".

I tell her. I didn't think it was possible for her to get angrier but she managed it.

"Don't you give me that. What the hell did you do last night. Don't deny it was you, I heard your voice. Rias, how could you marry this pervert".

Rias wraps her arms around me and kisses my cheek. She then says to the furious Katase.

"Because he would do everything for his friends sake. Unlike you".

Katase slightly recoils when Rias says that but then she goes right back to glaring.

"How the hell did you start flying and why were you with Murayama".

"We heard what you did to her and I'm frankly disgusted. Would you like to know how he started flying?"

I looked at Rias and she nodded. I then smirked at Katase and we both spread out our Devil wings and began to float. Katase stood there in complete shock. She was contemplating if she should run but she was frozen with fear.

"W...What are you things".

"We are Devils..Cool huh".

I tell her. Katase looked scared out of her mind.

"We won't hurt you. But if you tell anyone or hurt Murayama in anyway. We'll have no choice".

Rias says to her. We retract our wings and I take a step towards Katase who sprints off when I get closer. And that's the end of that...

"Have I ever told you I loved you Rias".

Rias just looks at me confused at my random announcement and I just smile back at her and take her hand and we continue walking back home

* * *

"Owww..."

Rias had forgotten to lock the door again and my bed was occupied by,, Ravel, Koneko, Akeno, Irina, Asia, Xenovia, Ophis, Akiko, Kuroka, Voleta, and Le latter 2 must have seen the other girls come to my room and decided to join them.

All my limbs were being sqaushed and my alarm was going off but I couldn't reach it. Rias was probably downstairs making our bento's. I gave up trying to get the girls off me and I was about to shout them awake until my door swung open.

"Ise, Ms. Gremory said to-".

Akai stopped mid-sentence and stared in shock at me in the middle of a pool of Bishoujos. I then say to him.

"Umm A little help here"

"...Lucky bastard"

He says as he walks over to me and one by one wakes them up.

"Akiko? Why are you here".

Akiko takes some time to adjust to the light before she starts blushing furiously and stammering.

"I..It was cold in my room s..so I came down here".

Akai just lifted his eyebrows before saying it.

"Ahhhhh I get it".

What? You get what.

"What are you talking about?"

Akiko looks as confused as me. All the girls by now had woken up and were looking at Akiko and started saying the same things as Akai. I still don't get it.

I just gave up and I went into my bathroom to wash my face. I came back out and got ready for school. I wasn't bothered to walk so I just transported into the OCR club where there were 2 people where waiting for me.

"Murayama? What are you doing here with Kiryuu?"

Kiryuu nudges the slightly blushing Murayama forward and she speaks up.

"I..I want to join the ORC".

I softly glared at her.

"You need to be a Devil to join... Ohhhhh"

I facepalmed at my own stupidity. In my defense though, I was used to rejecting people who wanted to join the ORC. Besides the fact that they were people who wanted my head who asked to join, the Orc was just a place for us to discuss Devil stuff so obviously I couldn't let them to join. Rias would usually get asked by people I rejected to join the ORC. She was barely asked when she was a student but since she's a teacher now, she's asked alot more.

"Are you sure that you want to be a Devil?"

"Yes. I'm sure. Kiryuu told me everything and I'll let you do anything to me".

I lifted my eyebrow up at her response and Kiryuu facepalmed. Eventually, Murayama realized what she said and blushed furiously.

"I...I M..mean-"

"I know what you mean".

I take out my Knight piece and re-incarnated her. She smiled and took out her Devil wings and started floating. Damn she learns quick!

We were about to go to class but Kiba came running in.

"Ise...Quick, call Akiko, Voleta, and Your peerage, we've got trouble. Lil-

He was cut of as the whole building started to shake violently.

* * *

Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!

Of all the places for them to come, why did it have to be here? This is bad!

I was sweating bullets as the cute figure of one of the scariest beings known to man. strolled into the school grounds

"What the hell is Lilith doing here?"

Rias asks. Lillith was at the front gate of the school and she seemed to have just caused an earthquake by stomping her foot. All the students were staring with a look of disbelief at the little girl. I even heard applauding until.

Lilltih raised both her hands up and snakes errupted from the cracks in the ground and they started biting all the students. This is really bad! Screams were heard as snakes wrapped themselves around the students legs and arms. It looks like the jig is up. I sighed as Rias nodded towards Kiba and the beautiful bastard swung into action summoning his Holy Demonic Sword and taking the snakes out with god speed.

Xenovia, Irina and Hinata then showed up.

"Is that Ophis?

"No it Lillith".

"Who's that?"

Hinata asks. Xenovia and Irina summon their weapons and tell her.

"No time to explain. Just fight".

Hinata shrugged her shoulders and started slashing the snakes at goddess speed.

"Look at Kiba! How is he so quick?"

"Is that Xenovia, Irina, and Hinata? What is this".

"Is this some sort of show? It just can't be real".

"Aghhh snakes leave me alone! Take Hyoudou instead"

"Why aren't the snakes going near them?"

These were the cries of all the students. It seems like these snakes have a brain and they know not to mess with the ORC. Cao Cao must be behind this, where is he?"

Eventually all the snakes where cleared but the sword wielders where extremely fatigued

The students were in too much shock to thank them though. It was completely silent before somebody stepped up.

"Kiba-kun. What are you people?"

The panting Kiba didn't have time to respond as the ground started shaking violently again knocking us of our feet. A huge green snake errupted from the ground and its tail shot out towards us. Me and Rias nimbly dodged and Asia and Ravel ducked in time. The tail kept going and grabbed..

"Murayama!"

Asia shouted out. Koneko was about to run at the snake but I stopped her and shook my head. I then turn to Xenovia.

"Ascalon. Throw it to her".

Xenovia nodded and took aim. The snake had grabbed Murayama's leg, swung her upside down and slowly brought her to its mouth.

"Don't look".

The blushing Murayama had to pull her skirt up to stop it from revealing her panties. I guess the snakes good for something..No Ise! Stop it!

Me and Kiba turned our heads and tell everybody else to do the same thing.

Xenovia then swung Ascalon and it flew towards Murayama who impressively catches it with one arm. She swings the sword and it cuts the snakes tail off. She flippes in the air and jumps on its head then onto the floor. She's pretty damn amazing!

The snake, obviously pissed off, starts to send a barrage of attacks using its tail at Murayama who easily evades them all by back peddaling. Murayama then jumps up high and Koneko grabs the snakes tale effortlessly and smashes it up and down against the ground, completely destroying the pavement.

Eventually she sets it back down and the snake is surprisingly, still alive. Rias casually walks up to the snake and unleashes the Power of Destruction, completely obliterating it.

We all turned to Lillith who's face is still completely devoid of emotion. She stared emotionlessly at me and charged. She was quick! I didn't have time to go into Balance Breaker and I was sent flying with a punch to the face. I went straight into the school building and dust kicked up everywhere.

"Oh my God. Hyoudou is dead!"

"Why did she go for Ise?"

The students were screaming these things out. At least they wern't pleased about my apparent death. I slightly chuckled as I stood up and wiped the blood off my mouth.

"Nice punch".

I didn't expect her to respond so I looked towards everybody else and they took action. I wanted to save my strength for Cao Cao. The students couldn't believe their eyes, this is going to take som explaining.

"H..He's alive?"

"He's not just alive. He's fine. What the hell!"

Lilith charged towards me again but Ravel intervened and put flames in between us. Being human, Lillth couldn't go in. Being Dragon, I can. I walked in te flames and Lillith started backing off. Ravel directed the flames to make them follow me and I enganged Lilllith in combat

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost]

I summoned the Sacred Gear and I was flowing with power. I charged at Lillith and swung my gauntet relentlessly, she was barely able to dodge. Her movements were getting slower as the smoke started to take its toll. But Ravel was also at her limits. She eventually stopped the flames and fell down to the floor.

Don't worry Ravel, your fainting won't be in vain.

Lillith swung back at me and I ducked just in time. She tried to sweep me from below but I backflipped away and nimbly shot my Dragon Shot mid-air. Lillith dived to the floor and I took this chance to boost again

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost]

Lillith didn't have time to get back up and she was hit with the Dragon Shot and went flying into the school gates. As expected, the Ophis look-alike stood back up, her legs were shaking but she perservered and was about to charge at me. Before somebody grabbed her hand from behind her.

"About time Ryan"

Kiba shouts out.

Ryan smirks at Lillith and grabs her hands tighter. A purple liquid spiraled from Ryan's hand and went into Lillith. Lillith swung her hand back, about to hit Ryan, but she instead fell down to her knees and started squirming on the floor. Poor girl.

Me and Rias run up to Ryan.

"Ryan, you're amazing. Thanks for that".

"Very well done Ryan".

Me and Rias say to him.

"Anything for a friend".

He tells us. Akai, Voleta and the rest of my peerage come up to us. Rias looks over the body of Lillith.

"I'm sorry to do this. But it needs to be done".

She gathers the Power of Destruction and she is about to release it until...

A powerful attack comes from the sky and blows up infront of Rias sending her flying back.

"Rias!"

I ran over to the unconscious body of my fiance. She has multiple cuts all over her body and she banged her head on the ground as its bleeding quite alot. I didn't even bother holding back tears and I called over Asia who came to me as fast as she could and started healing her. I clenched my fists..

Somebody was going to pay.

I looked up to the source of the attack and that bastard Cao Cao with the seven treasures floating around him was up in the air smirking.

"I'm sorry but I can't have you taking Lillith now can I? I didn't expect Lilith to be taken out so easily. I never knew you had so much new allies. No worries, we have backup coming soon to get rid of you beings, speaking of which. People of Kuoh Academy! I've come to show you the true colors of your ORC and Student Counsil. They are Devils and therefore, their evil and can't be trusted. I am Cao Cao, I am one of you and my mission is to exterminate all things evil, starting with you Devils and that Dragon Issei Hyoudou. Join me and we can get rid off all these foul things that roam the earth. You look angry Hyoudou, come.. Take me on".

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

[Balance Breaker]

* * *

**Kiba's POV**

[**Welsh Sonicboost Knight!]**

**[Change Star Sonic!]**

I couldn't see Ise until..

**[Welsh Dragonic Rook!]**

**[Change Solid Impact!]**

It was soo fast, it looked like his armour was thick from the start. He swings at Cao Cao who's frozen from the look in Ise's eyes, and connects with him right in the jaw. Cao Cao is much stronger than most people but I could tell he was knocked unconsciouss from that hit. He went hurtling back down to the ground and left a huge crack when he landed.

It was then I noticed that Heracles and Jeanne had been watching. They both cautiosly ran to the knocked out Cao Cao as they were wary of Ise. Ise didn't bother with them and he ran over to the fallen Rias.

"Rias! C'mon Rias wake up".

I ran over to Ise and Rias who was currently being healed by Asia and Ravel with a Pheonix Tear. I felt tears almost come from my eyes as I saw the state she was in. She had both her thumbs completely obliterated and had lost alot of blood from her head wound before Asia patched it up. Rias' eyes fluttered open and caught sight of Ise who forced a smile.

"Oh thank goodness you're ok".

I breathed a big huge sigh of relief and walked over to her.

"W..where am I?"

"Don't worry Rias you're safe now. Ise you should take her to the hospital, we'll take care of the scum behind us".

I glared at the two people as pick up Lilith and run back to Cao Cao. Ise nodded forlornly and picked up Rias he opened up a portal to the Underworld. With a final glare at the fallen Cao Cao, he and Rias disappeared inside the portal.

I turned to the retreating Hero Faction and before I could charge at them, a blue blur flew past me and before I knew it, Jeannes arm flew off. The blur stopped and there was Xenovia with Durandal with tears in her eyes and blood on her face.

Voleta took out the bow that was on her back and shot quick-fire arrows at Heracles. The arrows lodged themselves in Heracles and came out the other side.

"I've wanted to do that for so long".

She shouts, fuming with anger.

Everybody advanced on the Hero Faction and before we could do anything else, a portal opened from out of nowhere, and out came Georg and Leonardo. Georg looked around the place to see All the students in Kuoh Academy staring in disbelief, Cao Cao and Lillith were completely knocked out, Jeanne had only 1 arm, Heracles had multiple holes in him and loads of Devils began glaring coldly at him.

"Since when have they had this much people on their side and where is the Princess of Destruction and the Sekiryuutei?"

He shouts this out. Asia was fuming with anger. She had her teeth grit and was visably shaking.

"You nearly killed Rias-sama, you must be punished".

I have never seen Asia this angry before! She stretched out both of her hands and a red glow came from them.

"Die!"

A red beam shoots towards Georg who jumps out of the way. Leonardo wasn't soo lucky and the beam enveloped him.

"AGHH!"

He sreamed out and multiple cuts were put onto his body. His thumbs turned to dust and blood gushed from his head. Thats..

"Thats the injuries Rias had, it seems Asia has absorbed them and passed it onto Leonardo".

Is that true? Since when has Asia been able to do that? Asia then stops the beam of light and falls down to the floor, clearly fatigued.

Georg was in complete shock he turned back to the portal and shouted through it.

"Call off the attack. Tell the troops to retreat and standby. I've made a huge mis-calculation and We've had some issues"

I prepared to attack Georg but he put up a purple barrier around his team and helped them into the portal. Before leaving he turned to us and said.

"I see that you've strengthened your forces. No worries, we'll just do the same thing. I don't know what happened, I'll have to ask Cao Cao when he wakes up...If he wakes up. Our surprise attack may have failed but this won't mean anything in the future".

It was finally over and all eyes were trained on us. I looked around as all the students looked at us expectantly. I didn't bother to acknowledge them and I had only one thing on my mind.

Was Rias alright?

"Everybody. Lets go back home, we'll fix the school up later".

I sighed and extended my wings. My fellow Devils, including the Student Counsil, also extended their wings and began to take of. I picked up Asia and took off aswell.

There goes my social life...

* * *

Me, the rest of Rias' peerage and Sona where currently in the waiting room in the underworlds hospitals in Gremory teritory. Ise was in Rias' hospital room and we were waiting for a verdict. She had taken quite a hard blow and while Asia used Twilight Healing straight away, it doesn't do miracles. Sona and Akeno were by far the worst off of all of us.

Cao Cao used Balinayaka Ratana and Rias just managed to avoid direct contact. But she's got a slight brain trauma. Asia's Twilight Healing isn't the best with internal injuries.

When we were fighting the snakes outside. Rossweise was taking care of Sacred Gear users inside the school. She held them off and called for backup via Azazel and Raynare who helped her take care of them. Raynare was with Saji and the rest of the Student Counsil.

Ise then emerged from Rias' room with the same forlorn expression he had before. He sat on one of the chairs across from me and I saw him with a distant look in his eyes. Everybody was waiting for him to explain Rias' condition to us but judging by how sad he looks, I felt I was better off not knowing and everybody knew it wouldn't be best to push him. As I was thinking this, Ise finally speaks up.

"Good news or bad news?"

We all looked at Akeno who thinks momentarily and says to Ise.

"Good news".

"She'll be fine. She's a strong woman as we all know. But...".

I waited patiently for Ise as he sighed and tells us.

"She's got amnesia"

* * *

**Jeanne and Herecles broke free from their captures and rejoined the Hero Faction.. Lillith works under Cao Cao and being Ophis' other half, she knows all that Ophis knew when she lost her powers. I edited the last chapter. Le Fay is Ise's Pawn(2) instead of Knight. And Asia's achieved Balance Breaker. I think its a pretty awesome offensive move**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ise's POV**

"So your my Fiance?"

"Yes Rias, yes I am".

"Are you sure its not the blonde guy?"

I felt a massive urge to kick the living shit out of Kiba and I decided that after tending with Rias, I would. Kiba, who was also in the room sensed this and gulped audibly. I turned to him and gave him the same look I gave him before I broke his legs. I then turned back to Rias.

"Yes, I'm sure its not the blonde guy".

"Good. I'm not too crazy about blondes".

I felt it was strange that my fiance, who's just been diagnosed with slight amnesia, had already formulated an opinion on blondes, But I was too happy that she wasn't interested in Kiba that I brushed it of. Kiba breathed a sigh of relief as well.

I was honestly afraid that she would forget about me and be with someone else and just the thought of it almost drained my will to live. The doctor reassured me that she might gradually get her memory back bit-by-bit so even if she fell for Kiba, she'd remember who she fell in love with and we'd be a happy couple with our happy peerages...except Hinata wouldn't be happy because if Rias ever fell for Kiba...

He'd have to be eliminated..

Akeno and Sona were then set with the task of telling her how the Evil Piece system worked. After an hour of speaking, Rias spoke up.

"I..I remember everything"

I shot up out of my chair and ran to Rias.

"You remember? Thats great".

"Yeah I remember now. I had a team full of adorable servants..."

I stared expectantly at Rias who just smiled back cutely at me. Well its a start.

"She seems to remember basic stuff about Devils , the other factions and mythylogical beings. She's a bit hazy on Rating Games, but she remembers Sacred Gears and the Heavenly Dragons. She remembers her bother, nephew, cousin, and her parents but their the only people. It will take some time but I'm sure we'll get the normal Rias back you mind if I stay with you to help her recover?"

I decided to blow off school while I take care of Rias and it seems like Sona was thinking the same thing. Akeno was also planning on staying to help as well. I'm sorry Saji, it looks like I'm going to be living with your master who you love. Whoops!

It was going to be hard for Kiba to deal with all the students when we went back to school, so I decided that it will just be me and him on the first day to test out how everybody feels about us being Devils.

"Sure thing Sona. Its no problem".

Sona told me that everybody in the SC fixed the damage and school would resume tomorrow morning. Their had been news reporters there so word that Devils roam the earth was probably all over the news.

Come to think about it, How will the world leaders deal with this? Humans usually fear things that they know nothing about. I'm sure all the Clan Leaders are making sure that there Devils are kept in check. Same with the Fallen Angels. Stray Devils are going to cause a huge problem for us though. Whats gonna stop the Humans thinking that were no different from them?

As I was thinking these thoughts. Rias speaks ups

"Ise, is it? I'm sorry to have caused so much trouble for you whatever I did. I'll try my hardest to remember. I feel bad for being the cause of you missing your education".

Theres the Rias I know and love. I hold down the urge to pick her up and hug the amnesia out of her as I tell her.

"No.. Don't be sorry. You were just doing what you usually do. Being a great leader and a great Fiance. Don't worry, you'll be back to normal in no time".

I smiled at her and she smiled back. It was then Sirzechs, Grayfia, Milicas, Lord and, Lady Gremory showed up.

Sona was right, Rias does remember them. Besides Millicas, she's known them all her life so its no surprise. They had been talking for a few hours and I could tell that Lady Gremory and Grafyia was supressing the urge to berate Rias for being so reckless.

Sona re-taught Rias how to play chess and they were currently enjoying a game. Sirzechs then says it to me.

"Its a good thing your peerage is coming along nicely or the attack could have been much worse for all of you. Well done".

"I don't consider it sucessful looking at Rias' condition. I let my guard down and forgot about Cao Cao...I'm sorry".

"We all make mistakes so don't worry about it. Cao Cao is quite the opponent and coming back with only one injury should be applauded".

"Thanks...Onii-chan".

I smile at Sirzechs who gets slightly taken back by what I said, but smiles back

* * *

**Kiba's POV**

It was the next morning and Rias was discharged from the hospital. Me and Ise were going to school to 'test the water' with our situation with other students.

I assumed that there weren't going to be that much people in attendance from the snake bites, and the fact that Devils with all these super-powers were attending the same school as them, but atleast we didn't have to worry about being heckled. Nobody in their right mind would talk bad about us to our face

"Ready Kiba?"

Ise tells me as he prepares the teleport circle. I nod and we both go through it.

* * *

"This isn't awkward at all".

"You mean everybody staring at us with fear in their eyes? Pftt..Course not"

We were in our homeroom getting ready for class and everybody was staring at us expectantly. I honestly felt like spreading my Devil wings just to scare them off but that would just make things worse.

"Hyoudou. Yuuto, do you know where Kaichou is?"

Looks like Saji came into school as well. Ise was going to have a hard time explaining to him that she was in his house and that she was staying there until Rias fully recovered.

"She's in our house. She'll be staying there for a while as well".

But I didn't.

"Its not what it looks like Saji, she's just taking care of Rias until-"

"No its fine, I understand. Is Rias alright?"

I didn't expect Saji to be ok with it...Damn! Just when I thought I could have some fun.

"She's good. She had an operation and she's recovering at home... But unfortunately, she has Amnesia".

"What! I'm sorry to hear that Hyoudou".

I could tell Saji was slightly happy that he and Ise were now both on the same level with their masters. It looks like Ise could tell as well.

"Are you really sorry to hear that Saji?"

He asks him in a serious voice. Saji backs away defensively and then sighs.

"I truly am sorry though".

He says patting Ise on the shoulder. Before Ise could respond, Saji sighed again and looked around.

"What are we going to do about this situation?"

The students were all backed in the corner far away from us silently staring at the 3 of us. Ise sighs and massages his temples before saying.

"Look, guys, forget what the Bastard yesterday said. We are not the bad guys. Rias and Kiba have been Devils since they joined this school, have thay done anything bad? And If I recall, Rias and Kiba are the most popular people in the school. Were not going to hurt you so please, don't be afraid of us".

One by one, everybody went back to there seats and started talking like normal. Thank god we cleared that up. Now if only the rest of the school would be like this as well.

"No Kazuka, don't do it".

We turned to a group of boys and one of them gingerly walked up to Ise.

"Umm.. Per...Ise. Is Rias okay?"

"She's alright. The surgery fixed her up. But unfortunately, she's got amnesia meaning she doesn't remember me.. Tch. So I guess the students have something to celebrate from all this".

I felt bad for Ise. Jealousy can be a disgusting thing and I'm sure most of the females who still believed Rias was under some sort of spell, would be happy about it as well.

"I'm sorry to hear that..If you need anything, you could ask me".

He tells him nervously and scurries off. Ise seemed slightly surprised when he said it to him. Then Matsuda and Motohama walk up to us.

"Were sorry for what we've said to you Ise. We were just extremely jealous and we made up romours to quel our anger".

"We overheard what happened with Rias and were sorry to hear it. Would you find it in your heart to forgive us?"

"Yeah of course. Don't worry about it".

Ise told me that when he was depressed about Irina moving to England, he was brought out of it by getting two new friends in Matsuda and Motohama. They've been his best friends for ages and being fellow perverts, it was no surprise he forgave them so easily. But I know Ise well enough to know that they won't escape punishment. Soon the five of us were in a conversation.

"Hey Ise, You said Rias and Kiba have been Devils since they joined the school. Were you not a Devil then?"

Motohama asks

"Nope, remember the day I walked into school with Rias for the first time? That was the day she re-incarnated me. The day I was killed".

"You were killed? By who".

"Oh.. Ise, Kiba, you're both in".

Raynare couldn't have come in at a worse time. Ise and I looked at her wide-eyed in disbelief. Matsuda and Motohama quickly caught on.

"T..The new girl is the one who killed you?"

Matsuda asks in shock. As soon as Raynare hears this she pouts and almost starts crying.

"Raynare, while I can't completely forgive you, A daughter of Azazel is a friend of mine".

There's the Ise I've come to respect. If thats the case then I will too. Raynare mouth opens wide at what Ise says and replies.

"Did Azazel tell you?! Ahh Thank you so much Ise!"

This is the first time I've seen Raynare genuinely happy. Its quite refreshing.

"This is crazy. So what happened then?"

Motohama ask. I chuckled along with Ise and Saji. Ise then tells them.

"It all started when we were running from Murayama, haha, and Katase...".

* * *

Me, Ise and Saji had been explaining all that happened in the past year and a half. We completely blew off class as even the teacher was listening along with the rest of class. He even took out a pen and paper and started scribbling things downs while saying 'This is good Light Novel material'. We then began answering questions.

"So these Fallen Angels, are there any in this school?"

Me, Saji, and Ise just casually pointed at Raynare who was currently pouting at her new nickname 'First Boss Yuuma'

"Are there any Angels?"

"Yes, Irina is an Angel, and Xenovia was part off the church intil she heard of the death of g..".

I quickly cut myself off and looked at Saji and Ise who quickly shook their heads. Thankfully the bell rang and we managed to avoid any more questions.

I was pretty happy with the start off school but unfortunately, it ended.

"We can't trust these things at all. The man was right"

"There putting us in danger if they have people like that following them".

"How could they let a Dragon into the school?"

"Devils have advanced senses..We can hear you".

Saji says to the first years across the hall from us who wet themselves when they hear us.

888.

Ise's POV

The three of us Devils were at the cafeteria eating lunch when...

"Mind If I sit with you?"

I pondered for a while before nodding at Raynare. Things were still awkward between us, especially since her breasts confessed to me, but It was clear she was alone like she had been for most of the day. Asia and Kiryuu weren't here so she had no one to talk to.

As expected. All of the 2nd and 1st years stayed as far away from us as possible but most of the 3rd years seated normally, ocasionally taking a quick glance at us.

"This is really going to take some getting used to",

Raynare says looking around at all the people staring at us. She then smirks and glares directly at a 1st year. The glare kept intesifying until his crotch area turns a shade darker. Raynare laughs to herself and breathes a sigh of pleasure.

This explains so much..

"Wow Raynare, I applaude you for being so public with your S! side".

The three of us start chuckling at the now blushing and pouting Raynare. She gets embarrased really easily. This will be fun.

We had finished lunch and went outside, We were just talking and ignoring the stares we were still getting until...

"You guys feel that right.. Its not just me?"

Saji asks. We all nodded and looked around.

There was an unfamiliar Devil on the school grounds.

"Well then..We'll just look for him and ask him why he's here. Lets g-".

Kiba was cut off by a voice

"Ise Hyoudou Gremory. I, Len Byakko, challenge you to a fight".

888

Kiba's Pov

Byakko? I've heard about them from Ravel. The Byakko clan is one of the underworlds most noble families. Alongside the Suzaku, Genbu, and Seriyu, each noble family is seen as the lords of their race. The Phenex family are actually a branch family of the Suzaku, and all Phoenix's have a connection to the Suzaku family in some way or form. The same could be said about the Byakko family. Named after Byakko the white tiger, they are the predecessor's to the Nekomata families.

What is one of the Byakko Clan doing at our school?

Actually, that was a stupid question considering this was Ise, the battle maniac magnet, who he was looking for. Ise started massaging his temples at the fact that he just attrctted another man for a fight.

Standing 6'2, was a dark skinned guy. His body is very toned with muscle so he must be experienced with fighting. He had spikey yet wavy light blond hair and light grey eyes Dressed with a white dress shirt with black lines on his shoulders, the shirt has the top button undone and is left untucked. He has a pair of black dress pants and a pair of black dress shoes. He doesn't look like somebody who's looking for a fight.

"Can't you see I'm in school?"

Ise tells him.

"Oh.. Well... How long does you break last for?"

Raynare looks down at her watch and tells him.

"25 minutes".

"Well if you're as good as they say you are, then you should defeat me by then".

"Look. I'm not interested in fighting you alright. Things are quite complicating at home and school so please, just leave me alone".

Len sighs and says sadly.

"I heard what happened to Rias. But don't you think a fight would be a good way to take out yor anger? Thats what I would do if someone hurt my fiance".

Do the Byakko Clan know about Rias' engagement? I guess the underworld is buzzing with news from this and the fact that we've been found out by the humans. Ise furrows his eyebrows and asks him.

"How do you know about my engagment with Rias?"

Len gets slightly confused by this question.

"Uhh..Well, she told me"

Thats quite surprising. I never knew the Gremory Clan and the Byakko clan ever talked to eachother. Rias hasn't been in the Underworld for a while so the only way they could have talked was..

"Are you in the same college as Rias and Akeno?"

When I ask him this, he nods with stars in his eyes.

"Yeah and they're so awesome, and strong and smart, and powerful. We are both truly blessed to be servants of them".

Wait what?! Did I hear that correctly? Rias' team is full so is this guy..

"Are you Akeno's servant?"

Ise, who is as shocked as I am asks. Len puts on a confident smile and says.

"Yup. After weeks of begging, she finally made me her Queen yesterday. So whaddaya say?"

By now we had attracted a crowd and the Ise I know, was somebody who liked to show off. He looks around, thinks for a bit and says.

"Well, I don't see a reason for you to lie and it would be nice to fight somebody from the Byakko Clan. Sure, lets go somewhere were we have space".

* * *

"Ise's gonna fight some cute blonde haired guy".

"I hope he gets beaten so we don't have to deal with a Dragon being in the school".

"What do you mean? He saved the school from that man yesterday".

"Don't you read the bible. Devils are the bad guys and so are Dragons. Why can't we have Angels in our school instead?"

"We do. Ise's friend Irina is and Angel. Not all Devils are bad and Angels and Devils live in peace with eachother".

"How the hell do you know this?"

"Ise, Kiba and Saji told me this morning".

"What were you doing talking to them. They can't be trusted".

"He can hear you ya know"

I overheard a girl talking to a boy. As soon as the girl says this to the boy, his eyes widdened and he turnes to Ise who lifts his eyebrow at him. The girl starts sighing as the boy begins to slightly hyperventilate.

The girl was in our class and I think the boy was her younger brother. The 1st and 2nd years are petrified of us but most of the 3rd years aren't. Its going to take a lot of convincing for them to not fear us. There aren't any Devils in 1st year so they won't realy be a problem. The 2nd years, on the other hand have Hinata, Koneko, Gasper(Who's in Romania)and Ravel. Were trying to convince Ryan to go to school and if he did, he would be in first year. Unfortunately, Ryan's the laziest person I've ever met in my life.

We were currently on a field beside the school. Ise and Len were on both sides of the field staring eachother down. I was quite interested in how this was going to play out. Ise should be able to win, but It'll be interesting to see how strong this guy is to make Akeno turn him into her Queen. I assume she never told us since we've been busy with Rias.

"Well then Sekiryuutei, lets go. Please try you're hardest not to kill me".

Ise didn't have time to respond as Len quickly charges towards Ise who is caught slightly off guard. He clumsily summons his Sacred Gear.

[Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!]

Flowing with power, Ise swings his gauntlet at the oncoming Len who manages to grab his hands to stop the punch. Impressive!

"Sacred Gear. Nulifiers Hold".

What! He's got a Sacred Gear?! I thought he was a Devil! When Len says this, a golden ring appears on his finger and starts to glow.

[Reset!]

The energy that Ise had before vanishes surprising everybody. Len smirks and hits Ise square in the face sending him rolling back on the ground.

That was quite a strong punch. Koneko would be impressed with that. It looked like Ise was as well when he stood up and smirked.

"Thats a pretty cool Sacred Gear and a strong punch. I can already see why Akeno made you her servant. Now its my turn".

The jewel on Ise's gauntlet glows white a loads of small white Dragons jump out from it and charge towards Len. This is the new power he got from Albion! Len looks excited as he starts using Muay Thai tactics to kick and punch the Dragons away making them disappear. Eventually the all disappear and Len, who's barely fatigued, smirks at Ise.

"Was that all? C'mon show me your true power".

"Wow that was awesome"

"How did he do that?"

The crowd starts cheering for Len. Ise chuckles, confusing Len and all the spectators before saying.

"Thats was awesome the way you destroyed all of the Dragons. But thats not what they were for. Heavenly Dragon Albion, Awaken!"

[Divide]

As soon as Ise says this, Len falls to his knees and starts panting heavenly and the energy that Ise had comes back to him.

"What just happened?"

"What did he just do to him?"

The crowd were completely confused at the turn around.

[Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!]

Ise boosts up even more and prepares to launch the Gauntlet at Len who' just managed to stand back up. Ise shoots the Dragon Shot at Len completely enveloping him in the green power. Eventually it ceases and Len falls to the floor with his shirt completely torn off.

"Aghh. You killed him!"

"There's no way he could have survived that".

"Poor guy. I knew Dragons coudn't be trusted".

The crowd started booing at Ise who looked at them smiling with his eyebrows lifted up.

"I never thought I'd say this, but it kinda feels good to be hated again. Atleast you're talking to me now. Don't worry, he's not dead".

The crowd looked back towards Len who was smiling and jumping around with excitement. He had a pair of blonde tiger ears and on his chest were black tiger stripes. Although I think the girls were too busy drooling to notice.

I knew he wouldn't die. Anybody with that amount of physical strength would be fine. From what I could tell, he was already abnormally strong before he was given an Evil Piece. But I don't know how he has a Sacred Gear though. The Byakko Clan are White Tiger Youkai along with Pure Devils so how he got it, baffles me. Len then goes back into a fighting stance.

"That was such a powerful combo. Well, now its my turn. Balance Breaker!"

The crowd ran back to their positions as his right eye glows dark red then powerful Aura comes from him as he runs towards Ise at an extremely fast pace. Ise didn't have time to activate his Balance Breaker so he runs towards Len head on.

What followed was an excellent display of Muay Thai punches, kicks, knees, and elbows. Both me and Ise learned a bit Muay Thai. I was decent at it but Ise, who's a master at hand-to-hand combat, excelled at it.

Len sent his foot into Ise's stomach. Ise winced at first but managed to grab Len's foot before he could retract it. Ise then gave Len a scisscor kick right to his jaw. Len was knocked onto the ground on his back. Ise ran at him but Len tumbled backwards onto his hands before Ise could smash a fist into his face. Len then used his hands to propel himself forward as if he was trying to acrobaticly stand up but instead he smashed 2 footed into Ise's chest.

Ise was sent flying back across the field into a tree. He slowly got up and was about to activate his Balance Breaker but instead, his Gauntlet disappeared, shocking him.

"What the hell just happened. Boosted Gear!"

He tries to summon it again but nothing happenes. Len laughs and tells him.

"Ha. Trying to ruin the fun that we were just having by using your Sacred Gear again? My Balance Breaker stops the use of my opponents Sacred Gear for 1 minute. Its a perfect Sacred Gear for me as I enjoy fighting against people with their own skill rather than how good their weapons are".

He must be enjoying a Sacred Gear that allows him to fight the way he wants to. Alot like Ise, who's Sacred Gear helps him fight people while hiding behind a piece of armour. Unortunately for Ise, if he were to go toe-to-toe with Len, he would push him to his limits, but I think Len would be the victor. Len, obviously wanting to utilize the time he ha before Ise could use his Sacred Gear again, charged at Ise.

He tries to hit Ise with a high jump kick but Ise ducks in-time. Len uses the tree behind Ise to propel himself and he uses his other leg to hit Ise in the face. Again, Ise was sent flying back across the field. This guys strength is amazing!

Len doesn't give Ise time to stand up as he runs towards him. Len then tries to hi jump kick Ise again but Ise, amazingly, jumps over him. Ise then runs at Len who in turn, runs at him. Both of them make their hands start crackling with Demonic Power. As soon as they connect, a huge explosion blocks everybodys view.

"What happened?"

"Who won?"

"I hope its the blonde guy".

"I hope its Ise".

Various people in the crowd start voicing their opinions. Moments later the smoke died down to reveal both of them with their fists in eachothers face trying to push the other down. Eventually, Len gained the upperhand and he charged his other hand with Demonic Power and uppercut Ise in the jaw sending him high into the sky.

I could tell that this guy had the strength of a rook before he became a Queen so he has a lot of physical strength along with Demonic power. I could also see that he put all his strength into that punch to send Ise sky high. Len held his hand that he uppercut Ise with and wince. He mut have hit him really hard. I he's in pain, Ise must be knocked out.

"Poor Ise...He was pretty awesome though".

"I can't say it was nice knowing him".

"Just when he was starting to look kinda cute".

The whole crowd was looking up in the sky expecting to see pieces of Humanoid Dragon falling from the sky. But instead...

[Welsh Sonicboost Knight!]

[Change Star Sonic!]

Before I knew it, Ise came speeding back down towards Len who had no time to react. Ise careered straight into him kicking up a cloud of dirt and shaking the ground.

The dust died down and a huge crater was in place of the two fighters. We all ran to the crater and looked in.

Len was unconscious and Ise was ontop of him, completely fatigued.

"Do...Do I win?"

"Don't worry Ise, its all over".

I tell him with a reassuring smile. Ise smiles back before falling asleep. I hear the bell ring meaning it its time for class. I looked at Saji and Raynare then we go inside the crater and turn to the crowd.

"Ok.. Nothing to see here".

"Time to go back to class".

"We'll clean the mess up".

Me, Raynare and Saji tell them. We ignore the moans of displeasure from the crowd as they disband.

I pick up Len and Raynare demands that she picks up Ise. Then we spread our wings and fly off to the Hyoudou residence.

* * *

"Ara, ara. I see you've met Len. I hope he didn't trouble you that much".

Akeno says while chuckling at the unconscious Tiger Youkai

"Oh no, he was no trouble at all. In fact, he shut Ise up".

When I say this, Raynare plops the unconscious Ise onto the bed that Rias was in.

"Ara, ara. What happened?"

Akeno asks me looking at the sleeping Dragon.

"Len challenged Ise to a fight and Ise accepted. It was an amazing fight full of skill, strategy, Muay Thai, and a stunning display of strength from both fighters".

Raynare explains to Akeno who looks a bit shocked.

"Len must have done pretty well to draw with Ise".

"No it wasn't a draw, Ise won. He knocked Len unconscious then fell asleep on him"

"It must have been hard for Ise to fight without his Sacred Gear".

"It was but he took the hardest punch I've ever seen to buy him time and then he hit Len with his Balance Breaker from the air".

"To take a punch from Len is quite a hard thing to do".

Just like that, the two were involved in an intense conversation. Rias looked at both of them confused. She then looks at he sleeping Ise and starts stroking his cheek.

"Poor guy. It must have been quite the fight".

"He's been through way, way worse".

I tell her. She looks at me and furrows her eyebrows

"Really? Like what?"

"When he was still learning the ropes of being a Devil, he almost died to stop you from getting and arranged marriage to somebody you didn't love. His name is Raiser Phenex, Ravel's brother. You were meant to face him in a Rating Game and if you won, then you didn't have to go ahead with the marriage. If you lost, then you were to marry him and you couldn't object. You did well in the Rating Game but you're demise was the lack of people you had on you're team. He almost died fighting Raiser but you resigned so he wouldn't be hurt anymore. He then sacrificed his left arm in order to not be harmed by Holy Water so he could defeat Raiser the second time when he crashed your engagement party. He defeated Raiser and then you fell deeply in love with him, despite his perversiveness".

"..."

Rias was speechless at my summary of Ise's early Devil days. She had stopped stroking him and instead held his head tight to her chest.

"Mmmm...Oppai..."

Ise mutters in his sleep.

"He did that all for me?"

"Yup. He's quite the guy. Thats why I love him".

Akeno says this as she grabs Ise's head and hugs him. Rias puts on an angry face and says to Akeno.

"Put down my fiance right now!"

Wow Rias. That was quick. I look at Saji who starts crying while cursing Ise. Poor guy.

"Ara, as far as I'm concerned, you've only known him for a few hours".

"Wait! I remember now. Oh Ise, I love you so much!"

"Nice try! You still don't remember him. You better hurry up Rias or he'll just give up on you".

Hearing this, Rias puts on a shocked face, gets up from the bed and points at Akeno.

"Akeno, put Ise down or you'll be punished with 1000 spankings".

"Ara, can Ise watch?"

"Grrrr"

While the two were arguing, Sona walks into the room to see Ise and Len both asleep, Rias and Akeno fighting over Ise and Saji crying. She looks at me for an explanation but I just shrug.

"I'm going now, I've got a girlfriend to get to".

I say as I walk out the room. I was actually just tired and I was going to bed. Entering my room and jumping on the bed I sighed and say to myself.

"This is gonna be a long few weeks".

* * *

**I'm putting a poll up on my profile for who's peerage Voleta should be in. Ise's or Akeno's.**

**Thanks to reven228 for the OC Len Byakko, he's pretty awesome. I hope I didn't screw him up or ruin him.**

**I read the LN spoilers and it turns out Ise gets a power up from Albion and Ddraig becoming friends. I'm not sure how it works but that is my variation of it**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ise's POV**

"Morning Len".

"Morning Ise"

"Why are you in my bed?"

"I don't...know"

"In fact..Why are you in my house?"

"Again..I don't know".

"..."

"..."

"Could you please get off me?"

"Oh, yeah of course".

As Len rolled off of me, I grabbed my jaw and winced slightly. I wonder what happened yesterday? I then noticed that we had another person in the bed. It was Rias.

And she was naked!

I quickly pulled the covers off of me and Len and dumped them on the sleeping Rias. Len then looks at me confused.

"Why did you just do that?"

"Rias is in bed beside me and she's naked".

I say with a bit of violence in my tone. If Len even dares to peak, I'll send him back to the underworld as a rug. To my shock and relief, Len just gives a nod and gets up from the bed. He seems completely disinterested as he puts one of my shirts on.

"Is it okay if I wear this?"

I cautiously nod at his request as I was questioning his sexuality. I decided to test this theory out later but first.

"What happened yesterday?"

I ask Len who just looks at me and chuckles.

"Don't you remember? I challenged you to a fight".

"Really? Who won?"

Len then explained the fight to me in full detail. So thats why my Jaw is killing me. I then remembered the fight. If my jaw is killing me, then his whole body must be killing him.

"My whole body is killing me".

He tells me.

"You're strength is amazing. You pushed me quite alot in the fight. How did you become this strong"

"It's tradition for each child to be cast out of their house until they obtain the status of a High Class Devil. When it was my turn, i was only 8 at the time, and was left in Thailand. Training there, I left Thailand at 17 to find someone worthy to call master. Although I was approached by several different families looking to use my skills, they were far too weak for me to join. Eventually hearing about the exploits of the Sekiryuutei, I came to Japan to seek a fight with you. I then found Akeno who wouldn't tell me where you were and since I wanted to find you desperately, I enrolled in her college. I became friends with her and Rias and then eventually her Queen. I actually had so much fun in college, that I forgot I was looking for you. I only remembered yesterday when Akeno made me her servant".

"You lived on you on in Thailand for nine years!"

When he was 8 only! This guy is pretty impresssive. He might be the strongest of all our Servants.

"Yep. Thats where I found the Nullifiers Ring and made it into my Sacred Gear".

So thats how he got it! This guys is awesome. I still kicked the shit out of him though.

Sona then comes into the room with a tray of food in her hand.

"Morning Ise, Len. Ise, mind waking Rias up for me".

I stood up from the bed and looked at Len then nodded to the door. He got the message and left the room.

After Rias had breakfast, and went to take a bath.

And let me join her!

I went downstairs to the living room where Kuroka, Azazel, Raynare, Rossweisse, Akai, Ryan, Voleta, Akiko, Len, Ophis and Akeno.

"Raynare. What are you doing here?"

I ask her. She stretches out her hand and tenses for a while before a Dark Spear formes. She then tells me.

"Me and Voleta have made up a new technique opposite to Light Spears. Its poisonous to Angels".

Everybody turned to Raynare as if she was mad. I think she is! Thats quite a controversial move. Almost as controversial as Dress Break.

"Can Azazel use it?"

Rossweisse asks. Voleta and Raynare then put on a smug face while Azazel slouches in his chair.

"Nope. It seems he passed something on that he couldn't use".

Voleta tells me as she sticks her tounge out at Azazel. We all laughed at his expense until somthing dawned upon me.

"How do you know that its poisonous to Angels".

The three Fallen Angels looked at eachother sheepishly and were about to tell me something until Asia came into the room.

"Were off to school now. I fixed up Irina the best I could but don't strain her much".

Asia goes back out the room and we all look at Raynare who blushes in embarassment and starts stuttering.

"She was sure that there was no way a self-proclaiming Angel like her would be injured by a Dark Spear, so she let us try it on her".

"Does it work on Fallen Angels?"

They just shrug at Akai's question. Me, Akai, Len and Ryan all look at eachother and share the same look. Ryan the says to Raynare.

"Mind if I borrow that Dark Spear".

"Umm Sure...Why?"

She hands the spear to Ryan who stands up and walks to the other side of the room.

"Ahh, no reason".

He says as he launches the spear right through Azazels stomach. Azazel spits out some blood before the spear disappears leaving a huge hole in him. Azazel laughs and says.

"That was quite he throw and Raynare, your spear skills are amazing".

Thats very much like Azazel, to be impressed in such a predicament.

"I'll go get Asia back".

Says Kuroka as she leaves the room.

* * *

**Kiba POV.**

As usual, everybody was wary of us in school. Alot off people had pulled out of the school as expected, but that didn't bother me much. What bothered me was the 2nd year who had just walked up to me, Hinata, the church duo, Kiryuu, and Murayama while we were outside having lunch. The guy had his hands behind his back and He was sweating bullets, stammering and shaking uncontrollably. Xenovia had enough of him and asks.

"Is there anything you want?"

He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and says.

"Begone, foul beasts".

He throws a cross and a bible ontop of my lap!

"Aghh!"

The pain was almost unbearable from having two Holy items touching me. The guy then runs back to a group of people.

"Guy! It works! They are harmed by Holy Items. Lets get 'em".

When he says this, the group of people charge towards us with items such as Holy Water, Bibles, and crosses.

"Kill the Devils!"

"We'll be heroes".

"We can go to school in peace".

They started shouting this things out as they charge towards us. I was in too much pain to do anything, so I nod at Kiryuu who steps forward.

She then begins glaring at everybody and one-by-one, they all fall to the ground covering their eyes.

I slowly get up, my legs were killing me until Asia healed me with Twilight Healing. I walk over to the group of people rolling around on the floor and say.

"What the hell was that for? We haven't done anything to you at all. Why are you discriminating against us?"

The person who threw the Holy items at me speaks up.

"It because Devils are evil and need to be slain".

"I've been a Devil since I joined this school. I haven't done anything bad to you, or anybody".

I was beyond angry at this point. I picked him up by the collar and say to him menacingly.

"If you even attempt to hurt any of us again, I'll make you wish you killed me even more. Got it!?"

He nodded nervously and I flung him down onto the ground. I was honestly considering just taking over the humans. Its not like they could do anything about it.

I went back to my fellow Devils and we ate our lunch. We were about to go back into the school until the intercom rang.

[Could Ise Hyoudou Gremory, Mrs. Gremory, Ms. Rossweise, Kiba Yuuto, Saji Genshirou, Yuuma Amano, Murayama Godou, Kiryuu Yuuki, Koneko Tojou, Ravel Phenex, Xenovia, Irina Shidou, Asia Argento and Hinata Kudo please report to the princapals office]

* * *

"This is soo embarassing".

Rias says as she holds her head in her hands.

We were currently watching Oppai Dragon and I told Rias that the heroine is based on her and the things she did. It was like watching in embarassment, what you got up to last night when you had a few drinks.

"How are you okay with this?"

She asks me in disbelief. I just laugh and tell her.

"Its what made me so much money so I can't complain".

"How do my breast, give you power. It makes no sense. Please can we watch something else".

"Look at her. She'll turn into a Stray Devil if I changed the channel".

I looked at Le Fay beside me who was so immersed in Oppai Fragon, that she was completely oblivious to what was going on around her. I smirked, took of my shoe and held it to her face. She didn't even move! I grabbed her hair and pulled it back but she still didn't budge.

I then came up with yet another devious plan. I looked towards Rias, who still had her hands hiding her face, and then back at Le Fay. I touch her shoulder and whisper the two magic words.

"Dress Break".

Le Fay's clothes then tear off her body but she still doesn't budge. I began enjoying the view that was Le Fay's glorious oppai. I then use Bilingual on her to see what she's thinking.

[Brrr, its quite cold. Ahh who cares. Oppai Oppai Oppai, Dragon Dragon Dragon]

"Ise! Why's she naked all of a sudden? Was it you?"

Rias shouts at me.

"Yes but it was for the purpose of seeing how intoxicated Le Fay is with Oppai Dragon".

"Oh really? Were you not enjoying them?"

"Pftt..No, of course not".

"Then why do you have a nosebleed?"

Goddamn it, of all the times for my bodily fluids to fail me!

"Did I really put up with this for a year and a half?"

"I'm sorry I just can't help it. The dream of becoming the Harem King has been forever etched in my brain. I'm getting so good at it as well".

"Yeah, Akeno told me about that dream of yours. Who am I to get in the way of your dreams".

Rias tells me with a smile.

"Really?"

"I guess if it weren't for your dream, you wouldn't have put so much effort into getting stronger and helping us out all those times you did".

She says with a somewhat sad smile. I grab her hands with mine and say to her.

"Actually, that was half the story. I did all those stuff because I wanted to protect you, I wanted to see you happy and I hated to see you upset. Had it been anbody else I was serving, I wouldn't have put even half the effort, nor would I have been as strong as I am now".

"You did all this stuff for me but I can't remember. I feel so terrible"

When she say this, Rias' eyes swell up but she gives me a big smile before pulling me in and kissing me on the lips. I returned the kiss and we stayed like this before we were inturupted by Le Fay.

"Awwww, thats so romantic. So much better than the romance in Oppai Dragon".

Rias retracted the kiss and turned a shade pinker. I just sighed and pointed at Le Fay.

"You do know that you're naked right?"

Le Fay looked down on herself, gasped slightly, then clicked her fingers. And as quick as they came off, her clothes reappeared. She smiled at the two of us before picking the remote up and unpausing what she was watching.

* * *

**Kiba's POV**

"Where is Ise, Rias, Yuuma, and Irina?"

The tall, large man with white, balding hair and white beard,Mr. Hokkaido asks us. Rosswiesse steps forward and explains to him.

"In the schools attack, Rias was injured severely and Ise is taking care of her. Yuuma is busy with her dad, and Irina has a stomach ache".

"Ah. Well anyway, I'm sure you know why I've called you here. I don't know what your kind are capable of, but you've all been great students at this school and You've never caused anybody any trouble. I've noticed most of the students behaviour towards you and I will try my best to stop the descrimination against you. But I have a few questions to ask you".

He begins rubbing his beard. He looks to Asia and asks her.

"How is Rias doing?"

I've always respected mr. Hokkaido. He's always looking out for his students and he wants whats best for the kids. Asia gets slightly surprised from being asked the question but she regains her composure and says.

"She's recovered after the surgery but unfortunately, she's got Amnesia".

Mr. Hokkaido furrowed his eyebrows slightly at Asia as if he didn't hear her properly and then puts on a complicated face.

"Thats a shame, she was a great student and a great teacher. Is there any chance of her getting her memory back?"

Asia smiled and nodded and Mr Hokkaido smiled back. He then asks Rosweisse.

"Crosses, Holy water? Are you vunrable to these things".

"Yes sir, they are poisonous to Devils. Infact, one of the students threw a Bible and Cross on Kiba a while ago".

Mr Hokkaido's eyes widden at Rossweisse's statement.

"And he knew what he was doing?"

She nods.

"Thats pretty much attempted murder. Are you ok?"

He says to me. I just give him my bishounen smile.

"Yeah I'm fine. Its nothing Asia can't heal".

"What happened after he did that?"

"He led a few students with Holy items to charge at us. I got Kiryuu to use her Sacred Gear to stop them. Are you familiar with Sacred Gears?"

"Yeah I know about them. I was never a religious person but God is quite amazing".

"Do you know that he's-"

"Dead. Yeah I know".

"Well after Sh-"

"What!"

"God..Is dead!"

Kiryuu and Murayama shout out. I forgot that god was dead.

"Oh. We didn't tell you? Never mind, we'll explain it at home".

Rossweisse tells them. The two look at eachother still confused but nod at Rossweisse.

"Do you all live in the same house?"

"No, those two were recently re-incarnated as Devils, they come over most of he time though".

Rossweisse tell Mr. Hokkaido while pointing at the two confused girls.

"Ah. Well anyway. What do you want me to do about those students?"

"No need to take action. I made sure that he won't be doing it again".

"Ok then. That'll be all. You can all take the day off if you want".

We all gave Mr. Hokkaido are thanks and left the room. That went better than expected and we got the day off. Awesome!

We were walking out the school and when we reached the gates, we heard a familiar voice.

"Hello, friend of the Sekiryuutei. Yuuto is it?"

"Hello Vali. If you're looking for Ise, his a his home".

"I'll deal with him later. You've been in school so I don't suppose you heard the news?"

"Nope. Is their something wrong".

Vali sighs iritatedly and then tells me.

* * *

"I want Voleta".

"She'd be better off with me".

"But you aren't building a Harem".

"What makes you think she would want to join your Harem, maybe I should make a Harem"

"Be my guest, but Voleta is mine".

"No she's mine".

Me and Akeno were both playing tug of war with Voleta who was just smiling with her eyes closed.

"Rias, tell Akeno to let me have Voleta".

"No let me, your best friend, have him".

Rias just kept talking to Kuroka. I could tell she could hear us but she kept pretending that she couldn't.

"Never mind the Tsundere Devil. Voleta, who do you want to join?"

I ask the her. She just continues smiling with her eyes closed and says.

"As I said before, that caused the bickering, I would like to join both your peerages".

Darn it Voleta, if you won't tell me, then maybe you breasts will.

"Bilingual!"

"Voleta's breast, who's peerage would you like to join?"

[ I dunno]

We facepalmed at her breasts lack of interest. Me and Akeno both turn to eachother and she says to me.

"Give me Voleta and I'll...Let you take a bath with me everyday".

"EE!"

I seriously considered this but then I remembered something.

"I'll just take one with Voleta, she'll be my servant after all".

"Grrr"

"Grr"

Me and Akeno start staring eachother down. To my surprise, Akeno stands up from the chair, walks up to me and sits down on my lap.

I tried my hardest not to show weakness but it was seriously hard with Akeno off all people so near my thingy.

Akeno leans in and whispers into my ear.

"If you let me have Voleta, I'll let you do anything to me".

As I began hyperventilating, Akeno bites my ear and seals the deal.

"And Voleta".

"Fine!Take h-"

Before I could submit to Akeno's seduction, a teleport circle appeared and the Hyoudou residence all appeared. Kiba then stepped over to me, ignoring the fact that Akeno was biting my ear, and says panicky.

"Ise. We've got a huge problem".

"What is it?"

"The United States of America have declared war on all the Factions".

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Akeno or Ise. Where should Voleta be in? There's a poll on my profile, go Vote! I'd prefer for her to be in Akeno's but hey, I've got no say in this what so ever. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I made a bit off a boo-boo. When I said all factions, I meant the three factions. Don't worry, I'll work around it**

**Ise's POV**

* * *

"What! Are they idiots?"

I shout out. I'm pretty sure they've seen the news report, Devils would have no problem dealing with the humans.

"Apparently so".

"Vali! What are you doing here".

"I want to know if you're going to join me in crushing the idiotic humans".

Thats true, they are pretty idiotic. Do they really think that they'll be able to take down Devils, Angels, Norse gods and such?

"By Factions, do you mean all of them?"

"I'm not sure they know about all of the Factions".

Xenovia and Irina say.

"I'm not sure how much the president of America knows about the factions. In that news report, it only showed people with unnatural powers and then they were identified as Devils. They held a meeting a few hours ago and Sirzechs only metioned that Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels resided in the earth. The president was furious that these things were roaming the earth and he wanted us out. Sirzechs told him that they've been occupying the earth long before humans did. It was then the president began calling us evil and foul beasts saying that every misfortune that has plauged the humans has been because of them".

President Thompson, a war veteran. I still to this day, have no clue as to how he got elected. It was clear from the start that he was going to spark some sort of war. The 3 Factions haven't caused any trouble, yet still he wants to go to war with us.

It was good that Sirzechs didn't mention the Vampires. Vampires hate every other race with a passion and they would be happy to kill off all humans if they went to war with them. The Fallen Angels and Angels are our allies, if they went to war with just the Devils, they would intervene.

What am I saying? There would be no need for them to intervene. The Gremory Clan could take the humans on by themselves. Me and Vali probably could as well. Thompson's really an idiot.

"Do they know anything about us?"

Rias asks Vali.

"Most of the population have guessed that we're harmed by Holy Items but as if thats going to help them defeat us".

"What do you think we should do about this?"

I ask Azazel. He cups his hands to his chin and starts pondering for a while before smirking and saying to me and Vali.

"Well, if words can't convince him to leave us alone, I know another way that can".

* * *

"Ahhh.. This is my first time in America, its quite nice".

I say stretching my limbs. Vali comes up beside me, looks around, the says to me.

"Yeah it is a nice place. We could easily just take it over and enslave the people".

"Nahh, I'm tired. Lets just do what were supposed to do"

I say yawning. Me and Vali start walking until I remember something and stop in my tracks.

"My parents are away here on holiday. Do you think they saw the news?"

"I'm pretty sure everybody saw the news".

"Do you think they know its me?"

Vali just sighs at my question. Hey! If Ddraig and Albion made up then goddamn it were going to be the best of friends!

"Probably. Now come on, lets knock some sense into Thompson".

I hope my parents will accept me if I'm a Devil. I know Rias can manipulate their minds but It woudn't feel right if they needed brain manipulation to accept me. I reluctantly follow Vali up to the gates of the white house where a couple security guards where standing. They must have recognized us as they prepared their guns to shoot at us.

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]

[Dividing Dragon Balance Breaker]

The guard completely drop their weapons in fright as Vali and I enter our Scale Mail armour. We both casually float over to them and over the gate.

"Uh..Um..We've got two Devils in Heavy armour intruding. Make sure they don't get in".

One of the guards says into a walkie-talkie. He opens the gate and both of the guards start shooting at us.

"hahahhah, this tickles hahaah".

I say as we continue into the building. Even the battle-maniac beside me gave a smirk. The guards, since their bullets weren't working, stopped shooting at us as we got to the doors of the White House where there were more guards who kept shooting at us.

"What are these things?"

"Why aren't our bullets working?"

They keep firing at us as we casually square up to them.

If you listened closely, and have devil senses, you could hear them shitting themselves.

I grab one of them by the collar and Vali does the same to the other. We effortlessly fling them to the side and break the door down.

As we searched for the presidents room, we were shot at by multiple guards who. The bullets just bounced of us.

"Stop shooting you'll hurt yourselves".

True to my words, one bullet bounced off of me and hit a guard in the chest.

"Agghh".

He shouts and clutches his chest while falling to the ground. Darn my tender heart, I can't stand seeing an innocent person suffer. Vali looks at me as if he knew what I was thinking.

"Just leave him, its his fault for shooting".

"I can't Vali! Its not his fault., He's under orders".

"Ugh fine".

Vali says folding his arms. The guards were surrounding their fallen comrade trying to stop the blood by pressing his chest. I disengage my armour and pull out a Phoenix Tear from my pocket. I walk up to the guards and push my way up to the almost dead man.

"Here, this'll help".

I kneel down and sprinkle the tears on the mans wound. The guards look on as the hole in the mans chest closes up and he stops struggling to breath.

"I...I feel fine? What the hell?"

He says sitting up. All the guards around me looked on in shock before hugging the man. I smile and walk over to where Vali was floating nonchalantly.

"A mans life has jut been saved, he could have had a wife and child. Can't you show any emotion".

"I don't feel anything for someone who just tried to kill me".

"You're so stubborn".

"And you're perverted".

"Touche".

"We've wasted our time here. Lets go".

"Wait!"

The guy I saved calls out to me and Vali. We turn around to him.

"What are you guys going to do?"

"We can't have Thompson starting any unnessecary wars. Were just going to talk some sense into him".

I say to him. He furrows his eyebrows and tells me.

"Well you better be quick, some guy came in here and said that he would help Thompson".

"What!"

"He said that if we were to go to war with the Devils, that we would have no chance and he offered to unlock the potential of humans".

Me and Vali looked at eachother, clearly thinking of the same person.

"Thanks for the information, we'll try our hardest to prevent the war".

"No problem and uhh...Thanks for saving me. We've got you guys completely misunderstood".

"Don't worry 'bout it".

I smile at him before me and Vali charge towards the presidents room. Luckily, we didn't come across any guards and we reached Thompsons room. Vali breaks down the door and our fears are confirmed. Cao was infront of the desk Thompson was sitting at.

"Ahh Sekiryuutei, I've been expecting you".

"Cao Cao...".

I say through my teeth. I should have known that he would capitalize on this.

"What are you doing here?"

When Vali asks this, Thompson shouts back at him.

"Were just discussing on how to beat you disgusting creatures".

"We haven't caused any trouble, what is your problem?"

I was honestly losing the plot with this man. If Devils and Humans could work together, think of the possibilities. Yet this man and Cao Cao are now set out to corrupt the minds of humans.

"I can't believe God would let things like you roam the earth. That Sirzechs guy must have been lying".

Me and Vali looked at eachother after Thompson says that. We couldn't risk telling him that God was dead knowing that he woud spill it to the whole population and blame the Devils. Cao Cao then says with a smirk

"You know Ise, now that the humans know of your existence, it makes my job alot easier. I'll collect the Sacred Gear wielders and you guys will finally cease to exist. The fact that most of the humans hate Devils makes them all the more willing to join. Oh, and also, hows Rias doing? It'd be a shame if I killed her. It would be much nicer if you two were to die at the same time".

This bastard! How dare he say that to me with no concern!

I'd never wanted to get my hands on somebody more in my life. Even Cao Cao and Vali recoiled at the killing intent I was showing. Just before I could charge at the bastard, multiple portals appeared beside him and out came Heracles, Jeanne, Georg and many other people in grey armour

"Oh dear, is the Dragon upset".

Jeanne says mockingly. I'm at the edge of losing it now!

"Shut your mouth. Cao Cao, you'll pay for what you did to Rias".

I was about to go back into Balance Breaker but I was stopped by Vali who shakes his head.

"I know how angry you must be but we won't be able to defeat all of these Sacred Gear users. It pains me to say it, but we have to retreat".

Argghh! Why does this little shit inssist on bothering us so much. Vali prepares the teleportation circle and gets in it.

"Hurry up Ise".

"Mark my words Cao Cao, if you even try hurting Rias, or any of my friends, I'll kill you, and I won't stop until you're dead".

"I'd like to see you try".

I stifled down the urge to charge at him and I follow Vali into the teleport circle.

* * *

**Normal Pov**

"Now that their gone, President Thompson, I think their is something you should know".

Cao Cao says to President Thompson, who was still confused at the amount of people who just appeared from nowhere. He then turned ands says to Cao Cao.

"Umm.. Yes Mr. Cao Cao. What is it".

Cao Cao clears his throat before saying.

"I'm not sure how religious you are, but God, you know from the bible? Is dead".

* * *

.

**Kiba's POV**

Because of recent events, we all decided that we would train to combat Cao Cao and the Hero Faction. I decided to spar with Ise.

I made a terrible mistake.

"ARGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I was being pummeled by Ise who wasn't even in Balance Breaker. He had promoted to Knight so that he could match me for speed and he was currently swinging at me with his gauntlet. He wasn't as fast as me even when he boosted up, but he was relentless. Everytime I would dodge, he would swing again. I was tiring but he wasn't. I've no clue what got him so fired up.

All he said was Cao Cao and Thompson were co-operating and that they were going to train alot of Sacred Gear users to fight us Devils and that we should get ready.

I was scared thinking that every Sacred Gear user on earth might just turn on us because of Cao Cao saying were the bad guys but then again.

We have a pissed off Ise.

As I was sent flying into the wall by his fist, (Not even the one with the gauntlet) Hinata runs up to me. I drifted into unconsciousness and the last words I heard from her were.

"What a damn good punch. That was amazing Ise".

* * *

**Ise's POV.**

"Whoops...Well Hinata. Wanna spar?"

I ask Hinata who is trying to lift up her unconscious boyfriend

"Ehh, no thanks, I'm not quite ready to die yet".

Lifting Kiba onto her back, she leaves the training room. I look at Akiko who looked like she was in deep thought. I take a deep breath, remove all thoughts of killing Cao Cao out of my head, and walk over to her.

"Are you ok?"

She gets surprised slightly and then says to me.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking".

"Hey Akiko. are you gonna help us fight Cao Cao".

I ask her. She thinks again for a bit before saying to me.

"Yeah sure, but on one condition".

What could she possibly want off of me. I nod cautiosly to the orange haired girl and she says to me.

"Make me your rook".

My eyes go wide at her request, I didn't expect her to ask me this. Not that that was going to male me say no. I mean look at her,

She's pretty racked.

I swiftly removed my eyes from her chest area to her face and summoned my rook piece.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes".

"You have to obey all my orders".

"...Fine"

That was all I needed as I stuck the Rook piece in her chest.

This was what I really needed to take my mind off Cao Cao, 6 bishoujo's to serve me at my every command. I smiled at Akiko who smirkes at me before giving me a punch in the stomach, knocking me down.

"Hmff, Don't think I didn't see you staring at my breasts".

She says blushing and turning away. I was about to say 'There my breasts now'. But I decided against it.

"There my breasts now".

Goddamn it, I couldn't help myself. I prepared to run but to my surprise, Akiko smiled to herself and blushed even more.

I decided that if I ask her why she's doing that, she'll hurt me so I just leave the training room to look for Kuroka.

I don't know why I was looking for Kuroka. Probably because all the talk about breasts ,made me want to see hers.

Makes sense.

I made it to my room where she was playing an FPS with Irina online.

"I've got a good spot where we could snipe them from far".

Irina, who looks completely enveloped in the game tell Kuroka who spots me and smirks.

"Yeah, sure Irina. I'm right behind you".

She says putting down the controller and strolling up to me. She goes face to face with me and tells me.

"Ise. There's something I have to tell you, Nya".

"Ok sure, what is it?"

I reply cautiosly at her as she was looking at me like a cat before it attacks its prey and for the first time, I found myself staring at her face and not her oppai.

"Ise, the Nekomata race still needs replenishing and you're getting stronger everyday. Nya".

She grabs onto my shirt collar and gently pins me against the wall, she presses against me and I can feel her glorious oppai against my chest.

"Think about it Ise, a Dragon-Nekomata hybrid. It'll be unstoppable...".

She says this and brings her lips up to mine. I can't resist this anymore. I grab her hips close my eyes and our lips connect.

"C'mon Kuroka, its as if you're not even playing".

Kuroka ignores Irina who's still oblivious and keeps kissing me until.

"Hey Ise, Rias wants to know if...".

Sona comes into the room to see me and Kuroka kissing. I break the kiss and me and Sona start staring wide-eyed at eachother, completely speechless.

"Uhmm... Rias wants you in the kitchen".

Sona finally speaks up. Before I could follow her out the door, Kuroka grabs my waist.

"Nya, you can't just leave me. No fair".

I look towards Sona, then Kuroka, then Sona, then Kuroka, I'm stuck between a rock and a soft place.

* * *

I decided to go and check up on what Rias wanted, much to Kuroka's dismay. I was hoping it wouldn't take long. I was quite keen on loosing my second virginity.

The life of a future Harem King is a tough one.

But I'm getting closer to it more and more each day. Soon, I'll have my peerage full of bishoujo's who will do anything ecchi to me with out a moments notice. Infact, I'll expand my Harem to Rias' peerage and they'll do the same thing. Except for Kiba and Gasper of course.

Ohhh.. I can picture it know, I'll be sleeping in a sea of breasts, I'll be having 15some's every other day, I'll make so much Dragon Hybrids, There'll be a billion Dragons in every country.

I'm gonna laugh in the faces of Matsuda and Motohama, as they cry a my glorious achievement. Infact, I'm gonna go to school tomorrow and kiss Ravel right infront of them. Yosh! Its gonna be awesome.

Unfortunately, I had said all of that stuff out loud and Rias was just staring at me with her eybrow lifted up.

"I..If thats okay with you".

I say nervously. Rias just chuckles and hugs me tight.

"You seem to get so excited over your dream of being Harem King...As long as you remember who's first, I don't mind".

Oh Rias, even with amnesia you're the greatest woman I know.

As I was thinking this, Rias grabs my ear and twists it. Ow!

"But there will be no baby making on my watch. Got It!".

"Yes! Ouch! I didn't know amnesia turns you into such a Tsundere".

"What was that?"

"Ow!"

She pulls my ear even harder.

"What do you even want me here for anyway?"

Rias stops pulling my ear and thinks for a bit.

"I wanted to tell you that Kuroka is taking a job as the princapals assistant starting tomorrow".

Really? Why did Rias need to tell me that?

"Why is she doing that?"

"She wanted to be closer to you, her King".

"But I'm not going to school, remember".

"About that. Sona and Akeno can do that. You can't miss that much days or the school board will be all over you. I'm not bothered to deal with them".

"Awwwww but..."

"No buts, go to school Ise".

"Look who's being all King like. Fine, but I'm going to kiss Ravel and Kuroka".

Rias just shrugs her shoulders at my threat.

Before I could say anything else, a small magic circle appears in front of Rias with Grayfia on it.

"Rias, how are you doing. How are you're injuries?"

Grayfia asks Rias who smiles and replies.

"There fine thanks for asking. Is there anything you need?"

"Yes, due to certain events regarding Cao Cao, the date for the wedding is being pushed forward".

""What?""

Me and Rias shout at the same time.

"When is it happening?"

She asks Grayfia who recoils from our response She regains her composure before saying to us.

"In two days".

""What""

We shout even louder at Grayfia who blocks her ears.

"I'll tell you about the details tomorrow. I've got work to do".

Grayfia disappears leaving me and Rias stunned. After moments of silence, the realization hit me and I speak up.

"Thats great, were getting married in two days".

I say walking over to Rias who puts on a sad face.

"But..That"

But? Whats wrong with any of this? Rias sees the confused look on my face and says to me.

"Ise, you know that I have strong beliefs in marrying somebody I love. You've risked your life just for that to happen but the thing is, I don't remember that, I don't remember any of the things you've done for me. I've no doubts that you did them, but as hard as I'm trying, I can't feel the way I should feel. Its killing me inside that after all you've done for me, I can't feel the same way. I'm trying my hardest to love you back Ise, I really am. But two days isn't enough time for me to do that and I'm still adamant in marrying somebody I love. I don't know if I could regain my memory but I can't take the risk of that not happening and marrying somebody I don't love. I'm sorry Ise but until I get my memory back, I can't marry you


	13. Chapter 13

**Kiba's POV**.

"Why is Ise so upset?"

Murayama ask me as we were all looking at Ise who has his arms folded on the table with his head buried in them. He's been like this for the whole day. I wonder what happened to him.

After I woke up yesterday, I saw Ise in the kitchen with a forlorn, and distant look in his eyes. He looked like he was thinking about something but I could tell he was sad. I didn't see Rias for the whole day either.

"I've no clue. I'll go check up on him".

I walk over to Ise and pat him on the back. He looks up, stares at me for a while, then puts his head back in his hands.

"Screw you Prince Charming".

His voice shows no emotion and is muffled. Usually when he calls me this, he shouts it out as if I've killed his children.

"Have I done anything wrong?"

"Yes. You've got a stable, non-complicated, undramatic relationship. While I have an amnesia-ruined, badly damaged, overly dramatic, poorly written relationship. You've got goodlooks that help you get any woman you want, while I have to go through a bunch of crazy, life-threathening adventures that have somehow not got me killed yet to make the woman I love, love me back, only for some Devil hating bastard to give her amnesia and undo all my good work, resulting in her calling off the wedding because she wants to marry somebody she loves and she's not sure that I'm that person. Now, Unlike you, I have to just hope she gets her memory back which, may or may not happen. So yes Kiba, you've done something wrong, your love life is fine while mine is going pear-shaped. And that, Kiba, makes you a bastard".

"Would you like a hug?"

"...Yes"

Everybody stared in confusion at Ise who just ranted at me, but is know hugging me tightly with his face buried in my chest.

So thats what happened. Thats explains why he was moping today. This is a pretty serious issue. I hope she gets her memory back but if she doesn't , then...

"Ise, instead of moping around, why don't you go out there, and make sure she falls in love with you again. If you truly love her, which I'm sure you do, you wouldn't give up on her".

I say to him while patting his head.

"But..How am I supposed to do that? The only reason she fell in love with me in the first place was cause off all the heroic shit I did. There's no way I can replicate it. Being told by the person I love that she doesn't love me anymore, has really shot my confidence".

"Ughh Ise".

I remove his head from my chest.

"Yes"

Thwack!

I give him a huge slap to the face.

"Thats for knocking me unconciouss yesterday, and for thinking so negatively about this. I know you couldn't imagine being without her and I myself couldn't see her with somebody else. So why don't you show that determined and ambitous side of yourself to get her back".

Ise looks away for a second before putting on a determined look.

"I guess you're right Kiba. ".

I know I'm right.

"But I feel really terrible, I can't explain it but I just don't feel bothered to do anything".

I imagine he is not feeling very confident towards woman anymore. We need to make sure he doesn't develope some sort fear towards them again. But how will we do that?

"Have you seen the princapals assisant, she's so hot".

"And she's racked"

"I think I'm in love".

We overheard some of the students talking. I looked at Ise and I think he new exactly want I wanted.

"C'mon, there's 10 minutes before class starts, lets see the Harem King at work. If you don't comply I'm taking out Gram".

I've always wanted to know how a fight between me with Gram and Ise would work out. He'd have to be vey careful since I have one of the strongest Dragon Slaying swords. I think he was thinking the same thing as he reluctantly stands up and follows me up to Matsuda and Motohama. They stop their talking and turn to us. I nudge Ise and he sighs and says.

"Hey guys, did you hear about the new principals assistant?"

"Yeah, were going with a few guys to go and check her out. I hear she's pretty hot, wanna come?"

Matsuda tells us, I nudge Ise again and he reluctantly says

"Yeah sure, lets go"

We were all about to leave before Matsuda and Motohama look at me confused.

"Kiba! Your coming as well".

It was then I realized how out of character it was for me to oogle over a girl so I just shrugged and gave a smile. The two perverts both glared at me and walked to the door whispering 'handsome bastard'.

* * *

"There she is!"

"Look at those breasts, there amazing".

I felt disgusted being among all of these horny boys and could see Ise contemplating the last ten years of his life.

Kuroka was in an office I can only assume was now hers. We were looking in through a window watching her do some paperwork.

"Motohama, can you measure her sizes from here?"

"No, I need to get closer".

Matsuda put on a disappointed face at his friend and kept looking through the window.

"I wish I had the balls to talk to her. That would be a long shot for all of us. Except..

The boys all turn to me and put on angry face. Jeez its not my fault you're ugly.

"Hey Ise, you're working with loads of hot babes yet you don't seem to have come any closer to you're goal as Harem King".

Oh how wrong you are Motohama. He says this mockingly at Ise who just ignores him. I nudge Ise and nod towards Kuroka. He sighs again and moves away from the window. The guys stop looking at Kuroka and look confused at Ise. Motohama speaks up.

"Where are you going Ise?"

"I'm going to talk to her".

The guys look at eachother then burst out laughing.

"I'd like to see you try Mr so called Harem King".

When Matsuda says this, Ise glares at him and says angrily.

"Fine then, watch me"

Ise stomps over into Kuroka's room. She lifts her head up from her the work she was doing and spots Ise. She smiles and gets up to greet him.

She was wearing a navy blue tube skirt and a grey dress shirt tucked into it which made her breasts almost bulge out from them. She had a tie on and and was wearing dark blue high heels. She looked pretty good.

She walked up to Ise who grabs her hips, pulls her right up to him, and kisses her passionately.

I was pretty impressed. I never knew he had it in him. I looked at the guys beside me who had their jaws on the floor. Ise breaks the kiss and leaves the room with Kuroka blushing with a dreamy look in her eyes. He walks over to me and the completely speechless guys.

"I am the Harem King! Worship me".

The guys all simultaeneously get down on the knees and start graveling. Ise looks at me expectantly.

Sure, why not?

I get down on one knee and bow my head. I stop as the bell rings and we all go to class.

* * *

"That was so awesome".

"How the hell did you do that?"

"This is so unfair".

All the guys were sitting round Ise asking him question. Ise had a smug look on his face and had his hands behind his head and his legs up on the table. The guys had all forgotten to get their lunch and were to busy asking him questions.

"What can I say guys, I just have this, devilish charm".

When he tells them this, their eyes widen and Motohama ask him.

"D..Do you have to be a Devil to be able to do this?"

"Yep".

* * *

"Please Ise, I'll do anything".

"Please, Please, Please".

Matsuda and Motohama were hugging Ise's feet with tears in their eyes. It was pretty fun watching them gravel and we were both watching in enjoyment.

"If you do all my homework for me I might considere it...Kiba's too".

I know that there's no way that Ise's even gonna think about letting them join his peerage. He's just leading them on which is pretty cruel but hey, no homework!

"Sure, we'll do anything".

"Good. Now leave, I need to talk to Kiba".

The two move as quickly as I've ever seen them move out the room.

"Kiba"

I turn to Ise who has a determined look on his face.

"I feel much better. Thanks man".

He gives me a grin and prepares a magic circle. I smile back and we both teleport to our house.

* * *

**Rias POV**

"Le Fay, please stop watching this!"

This was the sixth time I had asked her but she still paid no attention to me. I could have just left the room but I was baking a cake in the kitchen for Ise.

I truly feel bad for calling of the wedding as he was clearly looking forward to it and I want him to know that he is still a very important person to me.

I caught a glimpse of him before he left for school and the look on his face made me feel even worse.

"Hey Rias. How are you doing?"

Akeno comes into the room and sits beside me

"I'm just sitting through this torture"

"Ah Oppai Dragon, nothing worse than that".

Tell me about it.

"Well, except of course getting your heartbroken by the one you love, that would suck huh?

Awwwww! I'm sorry Ise. Akeno! Stop making me feel bad.

"Now that you two are broken up, maybe I should marry Ise".

"Or me".

"I'll try"

"I will"

"Me two!"

"C..Can I marry Ise".

"I, shall marry Ise".

"For the sake of the Nekomata race...and other reasons, I should marry Ise".

"I wanna marry him".

Ravel, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Asia, Ophis, Kuroka, and Raynare come out nowhere just to make me feel even worse.

"Akeno, leave poor Rias alone she's got enough on her plate. She's already rejected the only man she'll ever love, there's no need to berate her for it".

At Sona's words I could finally see where this conversation was going. Before I could be heckled even more, a magic circle appeared and Ise stepped out of it followed by Yuuto.

I froze completely at the sight of him. I haven't seen him since yesterday. Is he mad at me? He has been so nice to me since, I couldn't bear it if he gave me the cold shoulder. I don't know what to expect from him and all I can do is just stare at him. Ise looks back at me and says with a smile.

"Hey Rias, Could I talk to you in the hallway?"

"""""""""Oooooooooooooooooooohhhhh"""""""""

All the girls(Except Ophis who looks around in confusion) in the room start cooing at high a high pitch. I take a deep breath and follow Ise out the room but before I leave I ask Yuuto.

"How has he been at school?"

"Oh Ise, Its been terrible. He hasn't stopped crying since morning. He spent all of lunch time murmuring your name while crawled up in a ball. I even think he's a tad suicidal. What ever you did to him must have really hurt".

I'll wipe that bitter smile of your face Yuuto you lying bastard. I just glare at him and walk past into the hallway were Ise was waiting for me.

His eyes show the same loving warmth that he had been showing for the past few days while taking care of me so he surely couldn't be mad at me. Is this what happens before he shouts at someone? I cautiosly walk up to him.

"No need to be nervous, I'd never shout at you".

As if he had read my thoughts, he says this to me and I ease up.

"I just want you to know Rias, that I love you, amnesia or not and there's no way I'm going to give up on you over this. I don't want you to feel bad about any of this so just take your time, and maybe you'll be able to get your memory back and if not...".

Ise just looks away with his face completely distant and void of emotion he then quickly turns back to me and smiles.

"I'm sure you'll get it back so there's no need for me to think that way".

What was he thinking about that made him look so sad? Before I could ask him he speaks up again.

"Well anyways, Cao Cao isn't going to defeat himself. I'm going to get some training in".

Before he could leave, I grab his hand and pull him towards me, giving him a hug.

"Thanks Ise, I've been feeling so guilty about this and I couldn't bear having you being mad at me".

I bury my head in his chest and barely stop from going into tears. Ise was taken slightly by surprise but then hugged me back.

"No need to worry. You make your own descisions and it was wrong of me to think that we could just go back to normal after our whole ordeal. Now if you excuse me, I've really got to get training".

He pulls away from the hug and I suddenly remember what I was doing before he came.

"Ise, I baked you a small cake as a thank you for taking care of me. Do you want to have some?"

I smiled as Ise eyes light up in excitement and he nods happily. Akeno told me that the cake I baked pre-amnesia was amazing so I hope its still as good. Apparently I was teaching her how to make it the way I did but today, she was teaching me.

Ise giddily follows me into the kitchen where the cake was. I walk over to the oven and open the drawer to take out the..

"What! Its not there!"

To my surprise the cake was gone. Could Akeno have taken it out for me?

"Don't worry, I'm sure Akeno took it out. Lets go eat".

I had to reassure Ise who looked worse than he had this morning at the thought of no cake. We both walk into the living room.

"Akeno, this cake you made is delicious".

"Its pretty tasty to be honest".

"Reminds me of Rias's, I see you finally perfected it".

Those three idiots Ryan, Akai, and Yuuto are eating my cake meant for Ise! Even worse, Akeno's taking the credit! Grrr! Someone's going to pay.

"Akeno, what are you doing stealing my cake?"

When I shout at her, Akeno puts on an exageratingly confused face .

"What are you talking about Rias? I made this cake myself".

"What! No you didn't"

"Prove it, go make it again".

"..."

I can't. You were the one who helped me you female judas! Before I could reply, Ise turns to me and says.

"Was it Akeno who made the cake? Well, I shouldn't be surprised, you're still fresh with amnesia".

But I did make the cake!

"Hey Ise, would you like the last piece? If you want more, I could bake you another big one just for you"

Akeno gives Ise the plate with a single cake on it.

"No, thats my cake. I won't let Akeno take the credit".

There's no way I'm letting Akeno surpass me. I walk up to Akeno and grab the plate from her.

"C'mon Rias, it doesn't matter who made the cake".

Ise says this to me me this but I could tell that he thinks Akeno made it and that I've gone mad.

"Ise's right, so let him just eat the cake so I can bake him another one and we can move on".

Akeno takes the plate from my hand and sets it on the table.

"Ise. If you eat the cake that Akeno bakes, I'll force my brain not to remember".

"Thats not possible".

"Try me".

I glare hard at Ise who sighs.

"Fine, can I just eat the cake now?"

"That who made for you?"

"You did".

"Bon appetit"

I tell him with a smile. He turns to the table that the cake was on but..

"Where the hell has it gone?"

The cakes gone! I look around the room to see who might have taken it. Yuuto, Akai, and Ryan are laughing at Ise who is now close to tears at the loss of cake, Akeno is looking around the same way as me, Le fay is busy watching Oppai Dragon. At the entrance of the room, Murayama and Kiryuu are looking at Ise with confused faces while. Ophis who I hadn't noticed earlier has crumbs all around her mouth.

...

"Ophis! Did you eat the cake?"

"...Yes..."

Ophis just looks at me with an expressionless face.

"T..This it too unfair".

Ise kneels down on the floor and starts banging his head on the table, earning more laughs from the three boys and a snicker from Murayama and Kiryuu.

These people are driving me mad. Is it always like this? I hope I get my memories back soon because there's no way I'm going to get used to this.

"Don't worry Ise".

Akeno hugs Ise from behind and rests her head on his shoulder.

"I'll bake you a new one".

The hell you will!

Akeno removes herself from Ise and walks up to me.

"Prepare yourself Rias, that cake isn't the only thing I'm going to steal from you".

Oh? Is that right?

"I'd like to see you try".

I tell her with a smirk.

We needed to get some training in so after I had Asia heal the bumps on Ise's head and me and Akeno called a truce to bake him a cake. We go down to buisness in our efforts to stop Cao Cao.

* * *

**Chapter 13 finally done. For some reason I didn't really like this chapter. I hope you guys did. The next few chapters will mainly be Ise improving and probabaly expanding his harem**


End file.
